


Her Glass Heart

by courtneywoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, One True Pairing, POV Alternating, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Swan Queen Big Bang, Swan Queen Supernova, Swan Queen Supernova 2018, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneywoods/pseuds/courtneywoods
Summary: Cursed with a heart made of glass, young queen Regina of the southern realm has a few secrets she keeps hidden. For one, she possesses magical abilities that allow her to manipulate glass. But worse, she has an inability to love. Emma, a dauntless princess of the northern realm lived a sheltered life due to a prophecy she couldn’t understand. When their two worlds collide, Emma can’t understand why she feels such a pull toward the young queen from the south, and Regina discovers that all it takes to break a terrible curse is the right person.





	1. Prologue: May 2007 - Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Glass Heart [Cover Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782346) by [coffeesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime). 



> A HUGE thank you to my betas for helping me bring my ideas to life and for the extra sets of eyes on my writing! Thanks for helping me modernize magical, fairytale elements to set this story in a present-day setting. Concepts from this story are loosely based off of Girls Made of Snow and Glass by Melissa Bashardoust, which I highly recommend reading if you'd like a modern, gay version of Snow White!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @courtneyhope_

“Are you sure there isn’t anything else we can do to save her?” King Henry questioned the doctor once again, already knowing the response he’d get in return.

Well, doctor might not have been the right term. Truth be told, the king did not know what the man was - a scientist, sorcerer, or magician, he never deigned to ask, and the man never disclosed his title.

The mysterious man looked younger than he probably was. His shaggy grey hair and the wrinkles around his eyes were what gave away his older age. He was known only through whispers and rumors in the southern realm for his healing abilities, and although his reputation was questionable, the king was willing to try anything to save his daughter after all other attempts at healing her had failed.

Whomever or whatever the strange man with the impish face was, it was evident that he was the only person capable of saving his daughter now. King Henry knew this, but it couldn’t hurt to ask once more.

Regina coughed weakly and clutched her chest with thin hands, her face pale and her adolescent body growing feebler as moments passed.

The man, Regina’s last chance at having a future, nodded. “Her heart is too weak, and she has scarce more than a few days left. I’m sorry, this is the only way.”

King Henry nodded slowly, coming to a mutual understanding with the sorcerer/scientist/doctor hybrid - whatever he was.

Again, the man recited the same reminder that he had told the king many times in the span of the past hour.

“Just remember, dearie, this will be a permanent fix for her heart defect, I can assure you of that. But the side-effects will be permanent as well. Her heart will be healed, but it will be encased in glass. She won’t be capable of feeling any type of real love with her heart in this state.”

The king looked down at his young daughter, his eyes softening. She was too weak to even realize where she was or what was happening around her.

In her mere sixteen years of living, all she knew of this world were long days spent inside the southern realm’s castle, hidden from the public eye in attempt to conceal her condition from the commoners who would one day call her their queen. To this day, they all remained ignorant of her illness.

He smiled softly down at her, knowing he had to do this. After his wife passed just a few months ago, his daughter was all the king had left, and he couldn’t lose her, too. The very thought of it brought a lump to his throat that he struggled to swallow.

“Please save her,” he whispered, almost inaudibly.

The man placed his hand over Regina’s chest, a white glow emitting from where his skin made contact with hers. He paused, looking up at the king, who gave him another nod of affirmation.

After only a few brief moments, Regina’s eyes fluttered open and she blinked in confusion as her blurred vision began to grow crisp again, allowing her to take in her surroundings. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she found the strength to speak. “Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m right here. This man made your heart better. You’re going to be healthy very soon, my darling.”

Regina put her hand to her chest, suddenly aware of an unfamiliar feeling stirring up quickly inside her. She assumed it was the feeling of relief of having been freed from her illness at last. She closed her eyes as tears welled up behind her eyelids.

The man began packing up his belongings quietly, storing them in a small, tan briefcase that he clasped shut without a word. He slipped on his hat before he heard a small sound escaping from the young princess.

“Thank you, sir,” Regina whispered from her position on her bed, already beginning to feel somewhat better.

The small man nodded and made his way toward the exit doors, the king following behind and catching him by the shoulder. The man, taken aback by the sudden contact, flinched for a moment but recovered quickly.

“Please keep what happened here between us. I wouldn’t want word getting out to the commoners that their princess was in any type of peril,” King Henry said in a low voice, phrasing it as more of an order than a question.

“Of course,” the man said, bowing quickly out of respect for the king before yielding one last glance at the young princess and her father and disappearing out into the night.


	2. Feb 12, 2008 - Regina

“Oh, there you are, dear. I’ve been searching all over for you.” King Henry placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead.

“Daddy!” Regina greeted her father with a hug and a bright smile. “I was out wandering the park grounds. Look at these fish I was able to get a good shot of when I went on the lake!” She clicked through the pictures on her camera, tilting the screen to allow her father a better view.

“Those are beautiful, Regina. I’m glad you are enjoying your birthday present,” Henry smiled sweetly. “Why don’t you go wash up before dinner?”

Regina nodded obediently, tucking her camera back neatly in the large camera bag full of various lenses she had stashed away.

Her father watched her go, unable to hide his gleaming grin of admiration and pride for the young woman his daughter had become. She had grown, restored to full health since the day her heart condition was cured only 11 short months ago by the mysterious man. A miracle worker, the king had decided to call him, for having saved his daughter's life.

Regina was seventeen now, and always so full of laughter and joy. Sometimes, the king struggled to believe the man’s warning that she was incapable of love when he saw the way she reacted to things that made her happy: all the endless days she spent exploring the land outside their castle, spending time in the sun, capturing the beauty of the south with her camera.

He still had yet to tell his daughter about the side-effect of her glass heart. He had tried on many occasions, but every time he mustered up the slightest courage to do so, he was at a loss for words. He felt like a coward for not telling his daughter the truth, but how could he tell Regina, the apple of his eye, that she was physically incapable of returning his affections? That she could never love another? How would she react if she knew she would never be able to fully understand how incredible love could make a person feel? No parent had the heart to put their child through such agony. He certainly didn't - at least not yet.

When she reached her large bedroom, Regina discarded her clothing in the tall hamper outside the en-suite bathroom. She turned the shower’s handle, prompting hot water to begin pouring out of the white marble shower head, then glanced at her bare reflection in the large mirror mounted over the vanity.

Her bronzed skin looked sun-kissed, as it always did after another long day spent wandering the southern realm’s vast land full of beautiful bodies of water, extravagant livestock, and spectacular greenery. The weather was warm all year round here, and not a day went by when she wasn’t extremely grateful her father and the sorcerer were able to heal her so she could finally experience all that the south had to offer, instead of spending her days in bed.

She stepped into the shower, the glass door sliding closed with ease, as the warm water trickled down her back and rinsed the day off of her body.

She stepped out soon after, wringing her soaked dark hair out over the sink, and wiping the fog off the glass mirror, but the sound of the mirror cracking on impact forced a small gasp out of her parted lips and she jumped back, her eyes widening.

“What the —“ Her voice trailed off, as she took two steps closer to the glass to examine the cracks more thoroughly, a sudden coldness pounding her core.

She reached her finger up, slowly tracing the cracks in her reflection gently, her eyes locked on the intricate patterns in the glass.

She pulled her hand away and when she looked down at it a few seconds later, she noticed a small trickle of blood making its way down her index finger. She didn't feel any stinging pain, though. In fact, she hadn't noticed she’d been cut by the glass at all.

Instead, something inside her tingled, tugging her toward the mirror as though urging her to touch the glass once again.

She pressed her cut finger against the shards of glass on the wall and drew a sharp intake of breath when she saw the ridges of the mirror mending itself back together under her light touch.

She blinked in disbelief, her sight trailing down momentarily then back up to the fully-mended mirror in front of her. She couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her own racing heartbeat.

For a brief minute, she thought she may have imagined the glass breaking and piecing itself back together, but the cut that remained on her index finger reminded her it was real, and that she somehow just mended the glass mirror back together with just her touch. Or perhaps with her blood — she wasn’t sure. Both possibilities sounded too ridiculous to entertain.

Eager to pretend it never happened, she bandaged her finger then rushed to her walk-in closet, grabbing an outfit to throw on for the evening before heading out of her room and as far away from that bathroom and her mirror as possible.

But even when she left the room, the sight of the glass mending itself under her touch flashed unbidden in her mind.


	3. March 11, 2008 - Regina

An entire month had passed since the day Regina discovered what she was capable of, and she had yet to tell a soul. She spent each night tossing and turning, unable to quiet her racing mind every time she closed her eyes or quell the soft pull she felt toward the mirror in her room.

Every moment she had to herself, she’d spent her free time trying to gain a better understanding of what she could do with this newfound ability, hoping that if she could understand it, she wouldn’t feel so afraid.

So far, she understood that her powers only gave her an ability to manipulate glass somehow, and that her blood was required to make it happen. Or so she had thought.

The days were growing longer with spring on its way, and she took advantage of the extra hours of daylight to explore the grounds.

She hopped on her horse and rode down to the large lake on the eastern side of her land. Unmounting her horse, she sauntered into the cool water, her camera hanging by its sturdy strap around her neck.

Once she was settled onto a rock that stuck out from the surface of the water, she looked out into the distance, noting that she was alone. An idea popped into her head and she tugged a small compact mirror, round with a golden frame, out of her back pocket.

She opened up the folded mirror, then brought it up to eye level, staring at her reflection for a moment. Her brown eyes were dark as she brought the fragile mirror down hard, feeling it smash against the rock’s rigid surface. It cracked with ease, and she cautiously tugged at one of the shattered pieces until it came free, the familiar adrenaline warming up inside her bloodstream. This time, she was expecting it.

She held the tiny piece of glass in her left hand, careful not to cut the flesh on her palm just yet. Her curiosity piqued as she wondered how the glass would interact with a regular stone and was determined to find out what else she was capable of.

She peered over her shoulder once more, and when she was certain nobody was in sight, she brought the edge of the glass down beside her and pressed it into the rock she was perched on, slowly thinking of what she should attempt to try next with her magic.

As she continued to think of an idea, she nervously fiddled with the piece of sharp glass, letting it glide over the rock to carve small cuts into the dark grey stone.

Suddenly, her heart began to race as the warm rush and tingling feeling washed over her entirely. She was slowly becoming a little too comfortable with the way using her magic felt, a little too much so, perhaps, but it was addictive, exhilarating almost.

She looked down at the glass in her hand, expecting to see nothing but a scraped rock in the spots where she carved the small slashes, but gasped audibly when she took in the sight of the rock below her. The regular stone was slowly transforming into glass, its dull grey surface becoming reflective before her very eyes.

She dropped the small shard she was holding, flipping her palm over to see if she had cut her hand without realizing, but there wasn’t any blood visible against the tanned skin.

“That's… not possible,” she whispered to nobody but herself.

But, by the time she picked up the piece of glass again, the entire rock had been encased in delicate glass, and Regina saw her bewildered expression staring back at her from the glass below.

She picked up the compact mirror and placed the broken shard back in place, and under her careful touch, it mended back together, for the first time, without the need for her blood.

She was now certain she couldn’t tell anyone what she was capable of, for she would be seen as a monster — as someone to be feared. Little was understood of magic and those that wield it.

Never in her seventeen years had Regina come across another human being who possessed magical abilities, aside from the sorcerer who healed her, and her memories of that day were hazy at best. His existence was acknowledged only in hushed tones among those in the castle who crossed paths with him on a regular basis.

If she felt isolated from the world before, words couldn’t even begin to explain how she felt now as she tried to quiet the screaming thoughts running amuck in her head.

“Did the sorcerer know I would have magic when he healed me?” She wondered aloud to herself, certain that the man's magical healing of her heart was the source of her abilities. She pondered over whether she should reach out to him somehow, knowing she’d be able to track him down now that he opened that antique shop on Main Street.

While the idea was a good one, fear that he wouldn’t be able to understand or help her, or worse, that he’d spread the news of her possessing magic, made her dismiss the idea completely. She couldn’t have the rest of her realm fearing her when she was going to be their queen one day.

She gulped down a breath, trying her best to stabilize the shakiness she felt in her limbs, as she shoved the fully-restored mirror back inside her pocket and waded to shore.

 


	4. March 12, 2008 - Emma

“She’s only _ten_ , Snow. What happens when she grows older and gets even more adventurous? We can’t keep her guarded from the rest of the world forever,” King David protested. They were in the throne room, looking out the window together at the snow-laden courtyard below.

Queen Snow took a few steps closer to her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. It was an exercise in futility, if his still tense shoulders were anything to go by. “We’ll handle it when the time comes. For now, we’ll make sure she doesn’t leave the castle grounds, so we can keep an eye on her,”

She paused and looked up to meet his blue gaze. “David, we don’t even know if the prophecy is coming true or if this was just a freak accident, we can’t get too worked up over it.”

“I’m sorry for getting worked up, but we’ve just found out our little girl possesses magical abilities that neither of us can help her control. You saw what she did back there in the courtyard!”

“She saved that bird’s life, yes. But did she use magic to do so? We don’t know. Neither does she. All she knows is that she was playing and found a bird with a broken wing and was able to get it to fly again —"

“Yes, Snow, with her bare hands! She healed the bird. With her _magic_!”

“It was a beautiful moment, David. And we knew this day would come. The sorcerer gave us this prophecy years ago,” she paused, then repeated the prophecy that they were now both able to recite from memory. “A woman born from charming snow will come into magical powers of her own, destined to cause two worlds to collide.”

David shook his head and Snow continued, “We always knew she’d grow into powers of her own… we just never knew what sort of powers. And, I mean, is the ability to heal really the sort of magic to fear?”

David let air out of his mouth and shook his head, trying to remain calm. “I still don’t know what to believe. It’s not the magic part that I fear most, though. It’s the part about worlds colliding. I don’t like the sound of that,” he explained. “Powers that cause worlds to collide doesn’t exactly sound like a good thing, it sounds like a terrible evil.”

“What if that means a war is coming, David?” Now it was Snow's turn to worry. Fear was written all over her face as she failed to remain rational and calm at the thought of her family facing something so cataclysmic.

David placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’re already doing everything we can to keep Emma far away from the southern realm, just to be safe,” he reassured her.

“But now we know she has magic and the prophecy applies to her. What can we do? What if she can’t control it? What if she uses it for bad or someone uses this against —“

“We won’t let that happen. We’ll find a solution, okay? Together.”

She paused to take a breath, then nodded slowly.

“And if the time comes when she realizes on her own that she has magic, we will find another sorcerer who can help guide her and teach her how to control it so she’s safe. Until then, this prophecy stays between us. We’ll tell Emma that she just startled the bird into flying, she’s young and will believe it. And we’ll keep her close so we can always watch her. Okay?” David asked, his blue eyes softening.

Snow sighed, “Alright, but she’s already such a wanderer.”

David laughed, a genuine grin appearing on his face, smoothing out his lines of worry. “She’s always roaming the grounds and spends most of her days up in a tree.”

Snow pulled him in for a kiss, “She gets that from both of us. I remember how much I enjoyed climbing trees as a child. The ones in the forest just outside of the western side of the castle grounds are the best.”

David laughed, “Remember the day I found you, watching me from high up in that tree? You thought I didn’t see you, but I did.”

As they reminisced on their love story, they didn’t notice the tiny blonde figure who had become an expert in the art of hiding and eavesdropping. Standing silently behind a heavy red curtain, she wondered what her parents meant when they spoke of a prophecy of her coming into some type of magic. She wondered whether any of it was true.

The thought of it excited her, but also set off a sharp pang of isolation when she realized magic was uncommon in their realm and nobody else would ever understand her potential abilities, including herself.

* * *

“This should do the trick,” Snow said, holding up a small silver bangle from her jewelry box. It was lined with intricate vine detailing and a cluster of tiny diamonds in the center of the bracelet glimmered as they caught the light.

“A bracelet?” David asked his wife, a frown of doubt clouding his face.

“It's not just a bracelet. This, my dear husband, is our solution. It was passed down in my family and is believed to ward off any magic. We'll give this to Emma as a gift. It will contain her magic and, as long as she wears it, it will prevent her from endangering herself with magic in any way. It will put our worries to rest, too, dear.”

Satisfied with the ingenious remedy his wife had found for them, David pulled her in for a tight hug, then turned and headed toward Emma’s bedroom.

Snow knocked on the large wooden door gently before pushing it open.

“Emma, sweetie, we have a present for you.”

The young princess jumped out of her bed and skipped over to her parents. “A present? What for? What is it?”

David laughed and grabbed his daughter, tickling her ribs and causing her small frame to collapse in defeat as she bursted into a laughing fit. “This bracelet is for being a very good young lady. As long as you wear this, you’ll always be safe. How does that sound, baby?”

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Mommy. It is very beautiful,” The young Emma said with a definitive nod as she spun her wrist back and forth, admiring the way the metal shimmered for her under the light.

“You’re welcome,” Snow whispered, kissing Emma’s blonde head. “Now get some rest, sweetheart. We’ll see you in the morning.”

David tucked Emma into bed, turning on her nightlight and giving her a soft smile before closing her bedroom door and looking at his wife.

“Problem solved,” Snow whispered. “We won’t have to worry about her magic anymore.”


	5. August 30, 2017 - Regina

“You can go see him now, Princess Regina. But remember, he is very ill, and his mind isn’t fully present,” The empathetic guard gave her a soft sad smile, his eyes full of heartbreak for the princess. “I just want you to be prepared for what you may see.”

Regina nodded, understanding. She might have only been 26 years old but she was wise beyond her years. The guards and the rest of the southern realm looked up to her with the utmost respect, knowing that with the king’s illness worsening with time, no longer receptive to medication, Regina would soon step up to become their queen — a title for which she had proven herself to be rightfully fit.

Regina pushed open the heavy doors to her father’s bedroom and made her way to his bedside, kneeling beside him as she held her breath, painfully unable to speak just yet.

She found her words at last. “Daddy, can you hear me?”

She was met with silence for a moment but tried again.

“Daddy? Please. I need to hear you one more time,” A stray tear escaped as she plead, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The now frail king stirred, turning his head slowly to look right up at his beautiful young daughter. “Regina,” he choked.

Regina leaned her head against his, “Daddy, I need to say goodbye before you go. I know you don’t feel strong enough right now, but I need you to be, just for a little longer. Just for me. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Regina, there’s something you need to know,” Henry muttered, interrupting his daughter’s confession, but choking once again.

“What is it?”

“Your - your heart. It is made of glass,” he began.

“Yes, I know, Daddy. The sorcerer turned it to glass to save me. Save your strength, let me talk.”

“No — you need to hear this,” he cut her off and she remained silent, listening intently.

“The man told me -” he took a breath. “He told me that your glass heart has a side effect. You - you need to know. You won’t be able to… you aren't capable of love.” He coughed again.

Regina retreated, her eyes wide. “No, Daddy. That’s simply not true. I _do_ know how to love. I love _you_ , and very much so. I always have.” What he was claiming was ridiculous, the product of a brain addled with sickness.

The king looked up at her weakly, his brow furrowing in agony. Regina blinked a few times, her bottom lip quivering. Was her father’s illness making him delusional? Or was this the truth?

She began thinking back on her life, realizing the way she felt toward her father when she was a young girl was a different feeling from what it had been for the past ten years. But she had always assumed it was a natural consequence to growing up, to loving her father just a little bit differently as an adult than with the childlike adoration and reverence she used to hold for him.

“And I love you, too. You’re going to make a beautiful and strong queen. I wish I could be here to witness it.” He reached up to graze her cheek, but his hand fell quickly when he grew too weak.

Regina’s tears began to fall again, and she didn’t bother to wipe them away. Suddenly, everything became a haze around her as her vision blurred and her mind raced. Had she really never experienced the feeling of love? Was her glass heart a curse rather than the miracle she had always deemed it to be? Maybe it was true, that the way she felt now toward her father was just intense admiration and dependency, but not love. Suddenly, she realized nothing made sense. And she wasn’t sure it ever would again.

“No. No. I don’t believe that. I know I love you,” Regina fought back, suddenly sharpening her tone.

“I hope that to be true, darling. I’m just passing along what the sorcerer told me,” his voice was cracking with each word that escaped his lips.

“Daddy, I have something I never told you. I didn’t want you to fear me.” Regina paused and let out a breath so deep, it expelled any fear holding her back from what she was about to say. She was an idiot for thinking her father could ever judge or fear her for what she was capable of, and a pang in her chest made her realize she should have told him her secret sooner.

“I have magic.”

The king blinked once, but his expression didn’t change. In fact, Regina thought for a moment that he was frozen. Perhaps out of shock or sudden fear toward his daughter.

“Daddy, did you hear me? I have magic. I can control glass…”

Henry’s lips curled up ever so slightly into an eternally soft smile, but Regina would never know her father’s reaction to her confession.

“Daddy? Daddy? Father, no!” With hot tears spilling quickly out of her eyes and down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to scream. “Someone please! Help!”

Within seconds, the guards rushed in through the double doors, the castle doctor pushing his way to the front in seconds to reach the king.

Regina froze, her body in shock as she stared at her now lifeless father. All she could feel now was a sense of confusion. She still had so many questions she had yet to uncover, about her magic and about what to do next, but now she was left with even more…


	6. Sept 16, 2017 - Emma

“Emma, darling, we’ve talked about this. We don’t want you leaving. The south isn’t a safe place for you. Especially not right now, they just lost their king.”

“Mother, I’m nearly twenty years old. I’m sure I can manage on my own for a few weeks,” Emma insisted. “The south is plenty safe and sounds like a beautiful place, from what I’ve heard. Besides, I’m sure its queen is perfectly capable of keeping her people in order without the king around.”

“You’ve never even left the castle grounds; how do you expect to navigate unaccompanied around a strange place? Things are different there.” Snow’s voice was firm, but it still held the soft undertones that were always present in her tone in an attempt to prevent an argument with her stubborn daughter.

“But like you said, Mom, I’ve never even left these castle grounds. Isn’t it time I changed that, especially if I'm meant to be queen someday myself?”

“I’m sorry, Emma. My answer is no.”

Emma didn’t bother to continue arguing. She huffed, then let out a groan of notable frustration as she stomped back toward her room.

She slammed the bedroom door then regretted it immediately. If she wanted her parents to take her seriously and see her as an adult capable of leaving the northern realm, she couldn’t be stomping around and slamming doors like a child prone to tantrums.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror in her bedroom, her long, blonde curls perfectly framing her pale, porcelain skin. She brought her hand to her cheek, imagining what she may look like if she could successfully venture off to the south one day and let her skin be kissed by the warm sunshine there.

Would a dusting of freckles fall on her rosy cheeks? Would her blonde locks lighten even more?

She sighed when she realized it would probably be a long time before she’d ever find out, if that day ever came at all, and she needed to just admit defeat and go appreciate the snowflakes that continued to steadily fall outside her bedroom window, as they did every night without fail.


	7. Sept 27, 2017 - Regina

“What do you mean I need to get married?” Regina questioned the other members gathered in front of her at the round table. She stood before them, poised and regal, yet with nostrils slightly flared as she took in the law her advisor laid out for her. She understood it perfectly, but refused to accept it for herself. “My father ruled without my mother for many months without it being an issue, isn’t that a bit unfair?” She shook her head in disappointment, but she wasn’t surprised this was the way things were.

“I’m sorry, my queen. The realm’s order dictates that in order for you to keep your title, you must be betrothed within the next 90 days. It’s not about having a man in power to accompany you, it’s that you need to be married in order to ensure successors to the throne in the future.”

Regina groaned softly and shook her head, not bothering to listen to what the council was saying. Her blood was boiling, knowing this was the least of her problems at the moment. Her father had passed only one month ago, and she still was left with just as many questions as she had that day he told her she was unable to love.

As each day passed, she began to believe that statement to be true more and more. She thought of the way she had felt toward men she’d ran into on her escapades venturing through her realm, and she realized not a single one had ever thrilled her, let alone caused her to feel anything that remotely resembled the emotion people wrote poems and sang songs about.

Her insatiable curiosity caused her to spend hours consuming the pages of romance novels, violently highlighting paragraphs and dog-earring pages that explained the way women were supposed to feel when they experienced romance and fell in love. With each new highlight she made, she came closer to admitting to herself that her father’s confession must be true.

“Alright, I understand.” Regina finally said, breaking the silence of the room, and quieting the thoughts rattling around in her head. She knew everyone in the land admired her, but she didn’t particularly feel anything toward them, either. Not even a love for the people who revered and looked up to her was within her capacities.

“May I make a suggestion, Your Majesty?” A member of the round table began to speak, pushing himself up out of his chair. “Perhaps a trip to the northern realm would do you some good?”

“And how would that be of any benefit to this situation?” Regina questioned.

Another advisor stood up, eager to back up the other man. “Well, if you found a potential suitor in the northern realm, the marriage would unite the kingdoms. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone…”

Regina scoffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Fine.” She shook her head, but knew her advisors were making a valid point. “I’ll phone the king and queen of the northern realm and arrange for a trip later this week.”

The court nodded and exited after she formally adjourned the meeting.

* * *

Regina stood on the balcony outside her bedroom. The air was still warm, despite the late hours of the night. The guards and attendants were all asleep and she was left alone with her turbulent thoughts.

In a desperate attempt to understand more about her magic and regain a sense of control of some aspect of her life, she whipped out her small pocket mirror.

Her ability to manipulate glass came as second nature to her at this point, and she broke the mirror with just the touch of her finger pressing against it.

She held the broken glass in her hand, then squeezed it tightly. Blood trickled down her palm and then dripped onto the ground directly in front of her.

She squeezed harder, producing a few more drops of blood, knowing this would trigger her magic immediately, then opened her palm, dropping the glass to the floor on top of the small puddle of blood.

She sat, legs crossed, then closed her eyes, her thoughts focusing solely on the blood and glass pooled in front of her and her mind wandered.

She thought of how she needed to find a man to marry. But how would she ever find someone to love her when she wasn’t able to love them in return? How could she subject a future husband to the fate of a loveless marriage? Was all she was destined for merely a marriage of convenience, of duty?

A tear of frustration escaped from her eyes that were squeezed shut, and when she opened them, a few stray tears dropped and merged with the mix of blood and glass.

She blinked, and her lips parted as the glass began to lift into the air on its own and she cocked her head, watching intensely with uncertainty of what exactly it was that she was doing now.

New pieces of glass appeared out of thin air, piecing together intricately like a jigsaw puzzle forming in front of her dark, disbelieving eyes.

Regina shook her head and stood up when she realized what she created, her jaw dropped and her mouth suddenly dry as her knees threatened to collapse.

“Are you… are you real?” She reached out, touching the man standing in front of her now. Had she just created a human being out of glass?

The man blinked, looking at Regina. “I am real. You created me. What would you like to name me?”

Regina shook her head. “I created you?” She asked in disbelief, as though she hadn't just witnessed herself doing just that.

“You did. And for that, I am eternally grateful. What is your name?”

“My name is Regina. I’m the queen of this realm,” She held a hand out, seeing if he’d shake it, wondering if he was capable of just a gesture. 

But instead, he bowed. “Queen Regina, I am indebted to you.”

Regina cocked her head and her right eyebrow rose upward, studying him again. His eyes were dark yet shimmered like a glass reflection when light hit it. His jaw was sharp, with stubble coating the lower portion of his face. His skin made him look human, but the glass shimmer in his eyes were what gave his unnatural origin away. With his broad shoulders and tall stature, though, he was very handsome, Regina could not deny that.

“I’ll call you Graham. That name seems like it suits you,” she paused once again. “And if you’re indebted to me, then I know what I need of you.”

“Anything, my queen.”

“I need you to love me.”


	8. Sept 30, 2017 - Emma

“Good morning, sweetie.” King David kissed his daughter’s head as they sat down for their breakfast. “We have company arriving today.”

“Company?”

“Yes, Queen Regina of the Southern Realm is coming to stay with us for a few days. She is in search of a husband to rule by her side now that the king passed,” David filled her in as Snow joined them at the table.

“She’s a remarkable young woman, Emma. You’ll get along with her just fine, I’m sure,” Snow remarked. “She’s only a few years older than you and, from what I’ve heard, the people in the south adore her tremendously.”

“Maybe she can take me to the south, then, after her visit here?” Emma tried, figuring the worst her parents could say was no. “I really want to go. Perhaps for my birthday next week?”

Snow shook her head in amusement, admiring her daughter’s persistence.

“We’ll see how things go during her visit and go from there, okay? Our main concern is helping her find a suitable husband so the south can have their kingdom whole once again.” David added as he took a bite of his omelet.

“Is that really necessary?” Emma cut in between bites of her meal. “I mean, how come King Henry continued to rule without remarrying after his wife passed away, but Queen Regina cannot be queen on her own?”

“Well, for one, he has a successor in Regina to take the throne. Also, that’s just the way it works, sweetheart,” Snow said in her overly sweet tone. “A queen needs a king.”

“That’s stupid,” Emma huffed under her breath and her parents shook their heads at their daughter’s blunt candor.

* * *

When the royal carriages pulled up to their castle, Emma tucked herself behind a tree, wanting to remain unseen as she watched with great intrigue as the southern queen stepped out of the now-opened carriage door.

Her parents extended a hand, helping Regina down. Emma could tell the young woman wasn’t used to wearing all the layers she had on, her thick fur coat reaching all the way down to her ankles and causing her to nearly trip as her feet touched the ground.

“Welcome, Queen Regina.” Snow said, offering a swift curtsy.

“Thank you, Queen Snow, King David. It’s lovely to finally meet you, I’ve heard wonderful things about both of you from my late father.”

“How are you holding up?” Snow asked, wanting to pull the other woman in for a hug, but knowing that might startle her.

“I’m… as expected,” Regina sighed. “But luckily, there isn’t much trouble to deal with in the south and my court can manage as I deal with this... hiccup.” She paused, an uncomfortable silence overwhelming them in the air. “I heard you have a daughter?”

David stepped in, “Yes. Emma. She’ll be turning twenty this week. I thought she would have come out here to greet you,” he turned to scan the nearby grounds in one quick sweep of the eye but didn’t spot Emma in her spot, tucked neatly behind the tree in her white cloak that blended in with the snowy grounds.

“I’m sure she’s inside, she’s eager to meet you and learn about the southern realm,” Snow added. “She’s a very curious girl, always eager to explore, but she doesn't know about the land outside our castle.”

“I’m excited to tell her about it. I’m very familiar with just about every aspect of the south. I, too, am an explorer and always wander off,” Regina laughed stiffly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d love to head inside. It’s quite chilly out here.”

They all laughed and led Regina inside the castle doors. Emma watched from her concealed spot and when Regina came into full view, her breath caught in her chest and she licked her lips which suddenly felt dry as she forced an exhale.

Regina’s tan skin was barely visible due to the heavy coat, but her bronzed face and dark hair was a sight Emma never realized how badly she needed to see. She snuck into the castle behind them, dropping her light cloak onto its hanger and headed in the direction of their voices in the grand hall.

She stopped in front of a mirror, quickly combing through her curls with her fingers. She checked to make sure she didn’t have any creases in her long, blush-colored dress then pushed open the doors.

“You must be Princess Emma.”

Emma curtseyed at Regina and they locked eyes. “Hello, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, call me Regina,” she insisted, and Emma nodded, her eyes still glued to the dark-haired young woman in front of her and neither of them said a word for a moment.

“Would either of you like some tea to help warm up?” That was Snow.

“Tea sounds delightful,” Regina said. “Thank you.”

Emma shook her head. “I’m going up to my room. It was nice to meet you, Regina.”

Regina nodded politely, offering a small smile that Emma couldn’t get out of her head as she raced back to her bedroom.


	9. Oct 2, 2017 - Regina

It was late in the evening again, and two days had already passed since she had arrived in the northern realm. She met a few prospective men, but as she expected, she felt nothing for them. They didn’t spark in her any of the feelings she had read so much about in her romance books.

She peered around her expansive guest room, ensuring she was alone, and pulled out the pocket mirror that she always carried on her now. When she opened it, the glass immediately popped out and shifted into the form of Graham right in front of her.

“Good evening, my Queen. You look beautiful. How is your trip going?” Graham asked, his tone sickeningly uplifting.

“It isn’t going very well,” Regina sighed. “If I don’t find anyone in the next few days, I’ll need to come up with a story for who you are and how we met, and we can be together. Does that work for you?” Regina regretted asking him for permission, because she knew he’d do whatever she said. She created him, after all. He was part of her.

“That works perfectly, Your Majesty. I love you very much.”

The words echoed in her ears, setting them on fire. Instead of feeling light from his words or smiling, all she felt was emptiness and the burning sensation building up inside of her as she grew to resent herself for what she was doing.

She swallowed back the self-loathing and a shiver raced down her spine as she whispered, “But I cannot love you in return.”

“That is okay, Your Majesty. I love you regardless. You’re very, very beautiful.”

Regina understood now. Graham could only understand what Regina taught him to understand, aside from things he knew based on mere appearances. And since she didn’t know what love was, neither did he. Not truly. He only knew of admiration for her appearance.

“Just because someone is attractive doesn’t make them beautiful, Graham. And it certainly doesn’t constitute love.”

“Yes, it does. You’re the most beautiful woman in all the realms. And I love you, Regina.”

She sighed, opening the empty pocket mirror again, forcing Graham back inside of it. She wanted to throw it against the wall, a dark smirk appearing on her face as she envisioned the pocket mirror shattering into small pieces across the floor. Then she remembered that this was her fault.

The heavy feeling of remorse pressed down hard on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe as she stared up at the ceiling in the dark, waiting for a deep sleep to eventually consume her and quiet her mind.


	10. Oct 5, 2017 - Emma

Emma’s birthday had come and gone, but it was just another banner year. Birthdays weren’t as exciting as they used to be when she was a child.

She had hoped her parents would change her mind and let her travel to the southern realm as a birthday gift, but alas she had no such luck in convincing them.

The majority of her mornings were spent following Regina around the castle, certain she was keeping herself concealed.

She still didn’t know what it was that intrigued her so much about the other woman, but she felt this strange pull to her that came from within.

Part of her wanted to confront Regina and ask her about the southern realm, about her adventures and her journey, and Emma kept telling herself that was why she was drawn to Regina, but she knew that wasn’t it. Not entirely.

But she also knew Regina was here to find a husband, she didn’t need a naive princess prying for stories of the realm she came from, so she did her best to keep her distance and just admire the brunette from afar.

As Regina crossed the courtyard in the front of the castle, Emma followed quietly and from a safe following distance. When she saw Regina sit down beside a knight Emma knew, Emma climbed the thick tree to get a better view of them.

Emma recognized the knight as Neal, who was a favorite among her mother's and father's and had a reputation for his courage and nobility, but she didn’t care much for him. Not because he wasn’t friendly or kind, but because she found him to be a little dull, especially for someone like Regina.

She stayed on the branch and listened to their interaction, and as anticipated, Regina’s body language suggested that she was not particularly impressed with Neal. On multiple occasions, Regina looked like all she wanted to do was turn around and go back inside and end the conversation but didn’t want to be rude.

Emma struggled to hear their conversation aside from a string of murmurs, so she clambered down a little lower. And when the heavy snow-coated branch snapped, she yelled out.

Regina whirled her head over her shoulder, looking over at the direction she heard the sound of a crash come from. She dismissed Neal, telling him she would handle it and he bowed, thanked her for her time, and walked out.

Regina lifted the bottom of her long coat and sprinted over to the tree, eyes wide as she searched for the source of the crash.

When she spotted Emma, the blonde was a mess of tangled limbs. Her blonde hair was splayed across her fair skin and there was no sign of consciousness. Only a trickle of blood seeping out of a fresh, deep gash on her forehead.

She knew she should alert a guard, or find Snow or David, but Regina remained frozen in place. Her eyes were locked on the young blonde in her white winter coat on the ground surrounded in snow.

“Princess Emma,” Regina whispered. When she didn’t get a response, she instinctively did what she knew would help.

She pressed her finger to Emma’s cut forehead and watched as shards of glass appeared then dissipated, acting as a stitch that pulled the deep cut back together, healing it quickly.

When the cut vanished, and no evidence of any fall remained, she untangled Emma’s legs and scooped Emma’s body up in her arms.

“Re - Regina?” Emma whispered, consciousness slowly coming back to her.

“Oh, thank goodness, are you okay?” Regina asked, her voice full of panic and she placed her down on a bench and helped the blonde sit up.

“Wha - What happened?” Emma asked slowly, bringing her fingers to her forehead, expecting to feel the warmth of blood and scrunching her face when she felt nothing but smooth skin.

“You are quite a nosy princess, aren’t you? I believe you may have been spying on me,” Regina raised an eyebrow, her concerned frown now turning upward into a smile.

Emma’s pale complexion blushed crimson red, and Regina laughed.

“I’m sorry, I was curious. How did you like Neal?”

Regina’s deep laugh soothed the pain Emma could feel pulsing inside her head. “That’s hardly relevant right now. How do you feel, dear? You fell quite a distance, judging from the sound of the crash.”

“Don’t tell my parents,” Emma cut in. “I mean… I don’t want to upset them. I’m fine. Really. My head just feels like I cut it, do you see a cut?” Emma tilted her head to face Regina.

Regina pretended to assess her forehead where she was confident no evidence of injury would be visible.

“I don’t, but you should still see the doctor to make sure you don’t have a concussion. Or have someone stay with you tonight to be certain you’re okay as you sleep.”

Before Emma could stop herself, she opened her mouth, “You could stay with me?” After a pause, she remembered her manners and added, "Please?"

Regina opened her mouth, planning on objecting, but couldn’t come up with a reason why she couldn’t. “Sure, I can do that.” The sides of her lips curled up into a soft smile. “I’m glad you feel okay and didn’t break any bones.”

“Thanks for finding me.”


	11. Oct 5, 2017 - Regina

Regina followed Emma up to her bedroom, both of them remaining quiet as they snuck upstairs, like they were sneaking off somewhere they shouldn’t be, despite the fact that they were grown women who had every right to spend time together.

When they closed the bedroom door, Emma handed Regina a nightgown. “This should fit you. If not, we can grab something from your bedroom.”

“This will do just fine, thank you.” Regina went to the bathroom to change and when she returned, she spotted Emma already climbing into her bed in a cream-colored nightgown that made the pale pink undertones of her skin more prominent.

“Will you tell me about the southern realm?” Emma asked as she pulled up the covers, and Regina sat at the end of her bed, watching the princess intently.

“Of course. What would you like to know?”

“Everything.”

Regina laughed, unable to contain the giddiness and sudden lightness she felt around the blonde. “Well, that may take some time. I have a better idea. I can show you.”

“You can take me there?” Emma sat up, a little too quickly. Her hand shot up to her head as she winced in pain.

“Hey, hey. Lie back down,” Regina commanded. “Sudden movements aren't good for your head! Besides, that’s not _exactly_ what I meant, but I suppose I could take you there some day, I don’t see why that would be a problem.”

Emma’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “My parents never allowed me to go and visit, but maybe they’d permit me if I were accompanied by the queen.”

Regina nodded, agreeing that it sounded like a sensible plan. She smiled at the blonde, then leaned closer to her and whispered, “I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

Regina tiptoed down the hallway, opened her bedroom door, and grabbed her camera out of her bag before heading back to Emma’s room.

“I love to take pictures when I explore. I can show you if you promise to stay lying down so you don’t hurt your head, okay?”

Emma nodded carefully, and Regina climbed toward the top of the bed to sit directly beside Emma. She put the camera down for a minute and quickly used her fingers to comb through and pull her long, dark hair back into a French braid. She fluffed the pillow and leaned back before lifting the camera up once again.

“You can braid your hair like that without even looking?” Emma raised an eyebrow and watched in amusement.

Regina nodded and laughed, “It’s second nature to me — I know all types of braids. I could teach you how. But perhaps on a night when your head is feeling better.”

“I’d like that,” Emma whispered, settling herself closer to Regina to get a better view of the small screen.

Regina flipped through the pictures on her camera, taking her time discussing each picture - where they were, what she loved about each location - and all the different stories hidden within each memory she had captured through the lenses.

Emma listened diligently, her eyes twinkling with so much delight and excitement. Regina kept flipping through to reveal more images, and when she noticed Emma was growing tired and her yawns were coming more frequently, she just kept talking softly, knowing this would help ease the princess to sleep.

Once Emma was fast asleep, Regina glanced at the clock, planning to wake herself up every two hours to check on Emma, then placed her camera on the nightstand and closed her eyes.

For the first time in as long as she could remember, she wasn’t haunted by a racing mind and panicked thoughts that made her toss and turn, and she dozed off with ease.


	12. Oct 6, 2017 - Emma

Emma rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away as she felt the morning sunshine illuminating her face through the sheer drapes.

The sound of someone shifting beside her in bed startled her and she turned her head quickly.

“Good morning, dear.” Regina smiled. She was fully awake, her body fully upright as she flipped the page of the book in her lap.

Emma’s memory of the previous evening came flooding back to her in an instant and she returned the smile, a new sense of calm engulfing her.

“Did you sleep well or was I tossing and turning a lot?” Emma questioned.

“Well, I woke up every two hours to check on you,” Regina laughed, peering at the clock. “You seem to be okay considering you slept through the night uninterrupted, aside from my brief wakings to ensure you were okay. How is your head feeling?”

“You didn’t need to do that, Regina. I would’ve been okay. I feel completely fine today.”

“I wanted to be certain you didn’t have a concussion, dear. Rather be safe than sorry. I didn’t mind waking frequently, so long as you’re feeling better.”

“Well, thank you. I really appreciate it. I don’t really have many friends here, so it’s nice to have you around.”

Regina felt her insides go warm. The sensation took her by surprise, but perhaps it was just a normal emotion to feel toward a friend. Regina wouldn't know, not having many friends in her life.

“I know how you feel,” Regina sighed in agreement, wishing she could confide in her new friend about how her magic makes her feel isolated. “The life of monarch can get quite lonesome. It’s nice having you around, as well. Now, I suppose it's time for breakfast.”

They made their way down to the kitchen together. Snow and David welcomed them both and asked where they had gone off to last night.

“Regina and I had a sleepover,” Emma laughed, the words sounding funny to say out loud, almost childish. “She showed me some pictures of her adventures and told me about the southern realm.”

“Well, that’s wonderful, sweetie,” Snow smiled, and David nodded in agreement before pulling their chairs out for them to sit and join them.

After breakfast, Regina informed them she had some meetings to attend and thanked them for breakfast. Emma sighed, suddenly feeling like part of her was missing when Regina exited the room.

Emma kept herself occupied throughout the day. She explored the snow-covered castle grounds and conveniently managed to find ways to keep an eye on Regina as she traveled from meeting to meeting with nobles who frequented the castle. She avoided climbing any trees this time, but the pull to be near Regina was stronger than ever, almost like a piece of Regina was ingrained inside her and it was tugging her closer and closer.

At one point in the early afternoon, she lost track of Regina when the brunette disappeared into a wing of their castle that served as the infirmary. Emma assumed she had a meeting with their doctor, and although he was a nice man, Emma’s stomach hardened at the thought of Regina falling for him and returning back to the south so soon.

Emma snuck out to the rear side of castle, where she was certain a small window was located that peered into the infirmary. She laid down in the snow, her white jacket camouflaging her from sight, and leaned forward to get a better look.

The man Regina was speaking to had tanner skin than the doctor Emma had been thinking of earlier. His hair made him appear as if he spent lots of time in the sun and his beard made him look like more of a knight or a commoner than a doctor.

Emma rummaged through her mind, trying to place this man, but came up blank. Emma’s eyes remained fixed on them, watching Regina’s expression as she spoke to him. She looked anxious, almost defeated even.

This stranger Emma couldn’t place kept leaning in and touching her shoulder and the way he looked at her was full of admiration, but Regina just looked hopeless.

The sound of a branch snapping in the forest behind her pulled her out of her trance on Regina and this man. She turned to look over her shoulder, letting out a soft sigh of relief when she saw a squirrel scurrying off deep into the woods. She shook her head in frustration and laughed quietly.

Emma turned her head back in the direction of the small window, straining her eyes again to see through the rust. But when she spotted Regina, she was alone in the large room and the man was gone.


	13. Oct 10, 2017 - Regina

“I’ve overstayed my welcome, I’m sorry this is taking so long,” Regina sighed as she sipped her coffee at the grand table across from Snow.

“Nonsense. Stay as long as you need,” the petite woman insisted.

“Yes, you’re of no trouble at all,” David added, smiling. “Besides, you and Emma seem to be getting along well. She’s been getting into much less trouble now that you’re around so it’s nice to see you’re keeping her in line.”

Regina laughed, her mind flooding with memories the two had shared over the past week. If her parents knew she fell out of the tree, they may not be thanking her for keeping her out of trouble, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, I do very much enjoy having a friend. It’s a nice change.”

“Don’t you have many friends in the southern realm?” Snow pried.

Regina sighed, unsure how to answer the question. “It’s hard for people to befriend someone they’re supposed to see as their queen. I’m sure you can understand. Sometimes, only fellow royals are the people you can truly call a friend.”

Snow and David both nodded. However, as they both had a large circle of friends, they couldn’t truly understand. Regina knew they wouldn’t understand. Most people didn’t, but she was grateful Snow and David tried to empathize.

“I heard my name,” Emma said with a smile as she entered the room and Regina couldn’t help but smile in her direction.

“Yes, we were talking about how your friendship with Regina seems to be keeping you in line,” David laughed, and Emma rolled her eyes, teasingly.

“Well, she’s just going to have to stay here forever. Or better yet, she could take me to the southern realm. What do you say?” She wiggled her eyebrows and Regina laughed.

Snow knew she was asking for permission in front of Regina in hopes that it would improve her chances of receiving a “yes” for once and Snow shook her head. “I told you, we’re thinking about it.”

“I think she’d really enjoy it. I’d take good care of her,” Regina assured.

“Let’s worry about finding Regina a husband and then we can talk. Okay, sweetie?”

Emma sighed and looked over at Regina, her eyes vacant but searching.

Regina looked back at her, shooting her a reassuring smile. “I have an idea. How about we go on an adventure here in the north? You can show me around and it’ll be fun for both of us.”

Emma’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Okay!” Her demeanor shifted, and she was bouncing on her tiptoes now.

Both girls walked down the hall to go change and when Emma surfaced in Regina’s bedroom, she laughed. “Think you have enough layers on?”

“It’s very cold here, I’m still not used to this never-ending winter.”

Emma laughed and sat at the end of Regina’s bed. “Did you know that my mother was named Snow by her father, Leopold, because of the endless snowfall in the north?”

“I did not know that, no. That makes sense though. I guess you get used to it after a while.”

“How much warmer is it in the southern realm?”

“Warm enough that I spend every day exploring outside in much lighter clothing than this,” she jerked her head, glancing at the royal purple parka she threw on her bed. Emma helped her pull it on, ignoring the faint blush on each of their cheeks as Emma's hand momentarily brushed against Regina's neck, and they headed down the stairway and out the door.

* * *

“So, here’s the spot I like to spend most of my time at,” Emma gestured at the large, frozen lake. “I love to sit here and read or go ice skating on the lake from time to time.”

Regina’s eyes were glued to the lake, and she didn’t say a word. She was transfixed on the realization that the icy coating greatly resembled glass in her mind, and her reality that she may soon have to marry a man she created with her own magical powers hit her.

“Hey, you alright?” Emma asked, walking over to Regina and pulling her closer.

“Yes, I’m fine, dear.” She scrambled to clear her mind of these negative thoughts and come up with a quick response. “I just realized I’ve never gone ice skating before. I’m not sure I’d even know how.”

“Well, let’s change that.” Emma grabbed her arm and pulled Regina over to a small hut where Emma stored her skates. Luckily, she had a pair lying there from a few years back that no longer fit her but would fit Regina’s petite feet. “Put these on. I’ll help you lace them.”

Regina sat on a nearby rock and yanked the skates on, grateful Emma had already broken them in. As promised, Emma took ahold of her foot, one at a time, and placed the skate in her lap as she took her time lacing up the shoe.

“Okay, stand up and see how those skates feel. Are they tight enough?”

Regina nodded, quickly finding her balance on the thin blade, and both women walked toward the lake.

“It’s fairly straightforward, and with your balance and grace, I’m sure you’re a natural. But if you’d like, you can hold onto me until you get the hang of it.”

“Well, only one way to find out…” Regina stepped onto the ice with no hesitation, allowing her skate’s blade to help glide her forward.

Emma was right, she had enough balance to remain upright, but she was no match for Emma, who was skating in delicate circles around the brunette and showing off her talent.

“How did you learn to skate so well?” Regina asked, still slowly gliding along over the ice, wishing she had a wall to hold onto.

“Practice. There’s not much to do around here, so I spend a lot of time on the ice. Here,” she paused and reached out a hand. “I’ll show you how to turn.”

Regina accepted Emma’s outstretched hand, and she smiled when she realized Emma’s hands were warm, despite the frigid air.

Just as Regina began mastering the delicate turns Emma demonstrated, she lost her footing and slipped, falling with a quick thud that caused her to burst out laughing.

“You okay? Here, I’ve got you,” Emma lowered her arm for Regina to grab on. Regina’s hand wrapped around her slender wrist, but she winced out in pain and yanked her hand away.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Emma’s panic rose through her tone as her shoulders tightened.

“You — it felt like you burned me?” Regina frowned, studying her hand but didn’t see any visible signs of a burn.

Emma looked at her wrist where Regina touched her but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. She twirled her bangle bracelet once and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

“Never mind, I must have just imagined it. I don’t fall very often, so perhaps it disoriented me for a bit,” Regina shrugged and pushed herself back up to her feet and skated away, Emma following close behind.

Within just a few hours, Regina felt that the skates on her feet were a part of her and this entire thing cane naturally to her.

“We should head back, it’s getting dark,” Emma stated flatly, her tone unreadable.

“Oh, I didn’t realize how much time had passed. Yes, let’s head back,” Regina agreed.


	14. Oct 11, 2017 - Regina

Regina was tossing and turning, her legs sore from the hours she had spent ice skating with Emma earlier. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was well after midnight and a sense of loneliness washed over her.

Part of her wanted to sneak down the hall and join Emma in her bedroom, but she didn’t want to disrupt the sleeping princess and, more importantly, she didn’t want Emma to wonder what was keeping her up.

She had been in the northern realm for nearly two weeks and her time was running out to find someone who loved her. Many prospects presented themselves, but they all reveled in her beauty and she knew they’d never truly love her for more than just her looks and royal status.

She pulled out her compact mirror, desperate to erase the feelings of uneasiness she couldn’t keep concealed. When she popped it open, Graham appeared in front of her.

“Regina, you look incredible.”

Regina looked down, confirming what she already knew - she was in a black laced nightgown and had a light blanket draped over her legs for additional warmth.

“Thank you, Graham. I think it’s time we discussed a story to tell regarding how we’ve met. We’ll need to get married soon.”

“I cannot wait to be married to the woman I love.”

“Graham, may I ask you a question? What is it you love about me?”

“Well, aside from your beauty… you’re the woman who gave me life. I’m indebted to you. You’re also very kind and a very smart woman. Beauty, inside and out.”

Regina blushed, still uncertain if Graham was able to understand what love truly felt like when he was made out of glass.

“How can you love me when you know I could never love you in return?” Regina’s gaze dropped, defeat overcoming her.

“That does not matter to me. I just want you to be happy.”

Regina nodded, but when she heard a knock at the door, she rushed to open the small mirror again and Graham was gone in moments.

Regina slipped her blanket over her bare shoulders, covering her exposed skin as she made her way toward the door and opened it.

A very sleepy Emma stood in front of her, holding Regina’s camera in her hand.

“You left this in my bedroom, I came to return it.”

Regina took the camera out of her hand and placed it back in her camera bag. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I wish we had brought it skating with us today so I could’ve taken some pictures of you.”

“We can take new ones, together,” Emma smiled and paused momentarily. “I heard you speaking with someone and knew you were awake, are you okay?”

“I am fine, just talking to myself,” she lied. “I’m getting a little frustrated about this whole marriage thing.”

She ran her hands through her hair, surprised she had admitted her frustration out loud. Emma grabbed her hand and Regina peered up to look her in the eyes.

Regina’s dark orbs, full of pent up frustration, burned into Emma’s green eyes which were soft and hopeful.

“You’ll find someone who makes you happy, I’m sure of it.”

“Emma, I have a question.”

“Hmm?” Emma’s eyes were on her again, and she sat down on the bed. Regina threw the blanket off of her body, suddenly feeling her body grow warmer on its own.

“Have you ever been in love?”

“I haven’t, but I see my parents every day. And they’re the definition of true love. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… I don’t think I’m capable of being in love, that’s all.”

Emma shook her head. “Nonsense, you’re the most caring person I’ve ever met. If anyone is capable of love, it’s you, Regina.”

“I have to tell you something, but I’m afraid.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that,” Emma smiled, reassuring Regina that she could trust her with the truth.

“You may look at me differently if I told you.”

“I don’t believe that, but if you’re not ready to tell me, I won’t make you.”

Regina paused, biting on her bottom lip. She wanted to tell Emma, but part of her was petrified that she’d lose her as a friend, and she couldn’t bear to see that happen. Not only that, but Emma could tell her parents and word could get out. She’d become a monster in everyone’s eyes: the queen with a glass heart.

“You’re right, I’m not ready,” Regina sighed, disappointed in herself.

“Well, I’m always here. Do you mind if I sleep in here with you? I don’t want to risk sneaking down the hall again and I’d prefer to be with you anyway if you’re upset.”

“You’re a good friend, Emma. You’re going to make a beautiful queen someday.”

“Not as wonderful as you,” Emma stated as she pulled back the covers.

Regina smiled softly, then quickly braided her hair before climbing into bed.

“You still haven’t taught me how to do that, you know,” Emma declared with a soft laugh.

“Want me to show you now?”

Emma nodded, and Regina grabbed her hairbrush off the armoire.

* * *

Later that evening, much into the early hours of the next day, Regina was alone again. Guilt still overwhelmed her for the way she had dismissed Graham.

She pulled her mirror out of her nightstand drawer and released him.

“I’m sorry for dismissing you like that earlier, that was very uncalled for and I took my frustrations out on you.”

“No need to apologize, my queen,” He assured.

“Graham, I’ve decided I need to let you go. It’s not fair for me to keep you prisoner. I’ll notify King David in the morning that you’re a knight from the southern realm who came up to check on me since I was due back. Who knows? They may have a place for you in their royal guard,” Regina smiled at him.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. But what about the engagement?”

Regina rubbed the back of her head. “When the time comes, I’ll just announce that I’ve decided to marry you. When we return to the south, I can say you’ve come from the north and that’s how we met.”

He nodded, then thanked her before slipping out of her bedroom window and disappearing off into the night.


	15. Oct 18, 2017 - Emma

“Regina, I know this is out of nowhere, but I need to ask you something,” Emma started, rolling from her back to her stomach on the edge of the bed and propping herself up on her elbows to face Regina, who was sitting on the bench in front of the vanity mirror in her bedroom.

“Mmm?”

“Do you believe in magic?”

When Regina heard the words come out of Emma’s mouth, she went pale. She looked away, afraid that Emma discovered what she was able to do. They’d become so close over the past few weeks and she wasn’t sure why, but the idea of losing Emma made her stomach churn in pain.

“I do — I mean, there are sorcerers in our realms and they are known for possessing magic, are they not?” She spoke slowly, her tone deep with her usual regal authority.

“But have you ever witnessed it for yourself?”

Regina chewed the inside of her cheek and blinked rapidly, averting her gaze as she shifted uncomfortably in the bench. She didn’t want to lie to Emma. Instead, all she could do was nod slowly.

“Can I tell you something?” Emma asked, almost inaudibly.

“Anything, Emma.”

“When I was younger, something happened. And afterward, I overheard my parents arguing about a prophecy they received…” Emma’s voice faded away momentarily, and Regina stood up and walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

“Prophecy?” Her tone was uncertain.

Emma nodded, “Yes, apparently I’m supposed to come into magic and cause two worlds to collide. They aren’t sure what the second part means.”

Regina ran her hand through her hair and waited for Emma to continue, partly because she was unsure what to say.

Emma spoke again, “I think that’s why they’re so overprotective of me and won’t let me leave the castle grounds… because nobody knows what I’m capable of, including myself,” Emma stared down at her hands and sighed.

“You never asked them about it?”

Emma shook her head, “I never told a soul. Well, until now. My parents don’t even know I heard them.”

Regina thought back on when she first discovered her own powers, and how isolated she felt. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone, especially not Emma.

Regina felt herself extending her hand, reaching for Emma’s, but stopped herself and pulled back. She already knew the answer so she didn’t bother to wait for a response. Instead she continued, “Have you ever done anything that felt… out of the ordinary to you? Or been near something that gave you a weird feeling?”

Emma’s eyes widened. She couldn’t come out and tell Regina that she felt different around her without sounding like a crazy person. Besides, that didn’t make any sense. How could Regina be related to her magic?

Emma raked her brain for any other times she may have experienced that feeling. The day she heard her parents whispering about a prophecy came back to her suddenly.

“Yes! I do remember one thing. I’m not sure if this was the only incident, but when I was young… I was only nine or ten years old at the time, I’m not sure. But I was playing in the yard like I always used to, climbing trees, making a snowman, sledding around in the snow,” Emma began her story.

Regina listened intently, letting her continue.

“I saw this bluebird. I thought it was weird for a bluebird to be in our realm since they usually come when it’s sunny. Anyway, I saw him in the tree branch, so I climbed up to reach him and he didn’t fly away. Instead, I saw his wing was broken.”

Regina gasped, her eyes softening and when she looked down, she saw Emma twisting her bangle on her wrist, which she assumed was just out of habit.

“So, what happened?” Regina urged her to continue.

“Well, I was a child. I saw the bird was suffering, but wasn’t smart enough to realize that touching the bird may have caused him even more pain. So, I picked him up in my hand and cupped his broken wing and was just wishing I could do something to help,” Emma stopped, struggling to remember exactly what happened next.

“All I can remember next is that a tear fell from my eyes and I squeezed them shut. When I opened them, the bird was flapping his wing and chirping.”

Regina’s mouth fell open, still uncertain of what to make of this story. “And you think you used magic to heal him somehow?”

“Well, I didn’t think much of it but when I climbed down and ran to tell my parents, they looked petrified. They told me to go back and play, but they started arguing so I hid behind a curtain and listened to them.”

“And what did they say?” Regina’s eyes were burning into Emma’s, not daring to look away.

“They said the prophecy was coming true and they needed to find a way to contain it.”

“And did they do so? Did they contain it?”

Emma shrugged, twisting her bangle again out of habit.

“Okay, Emma. I want to ask you something, but before I do, let me tell you this. Yes, I believe in magic. Not just because I’ve heard the stories, but because I’ve seen it.”

“You have?”

Regina nodded then began her question. “When you touched the bird, what did you feel? Can you remember anything? Smells, sights, anything out of the ordinary?”

Emma closed her eyes, trying to remember the sensation. She nodded slowly as her brow furrowed, deep in thought.

“It kind of felt like something inside of me was being pulled toward the bird. Like I knew to reach out and hold him because my body told me to. And when I finally did, it gave me a satisfying feeling that I’m not sure words could do justice for. Like when you get chills but not because you’re cold, more because something excites you…” Her voice trailed off, but she didn’t need to say another word.

“But, aside from that day, you didn’t experience that feeling again?”

Emma shook her head, unsure how to say what she needed to say. “Well, it happened once again… recently.”

“When?” Regina asked.

Emma reached out, her hand grazing Regina’s soft cheek. The feeling of her warm skin was an unusual sensation. She was only ever used to feeling cold around here.

Regina bit her bottom lip, anticipating Emma’s next words because she herself had felt it, too.

“When you touched me after I fell out of the tree.”


	16. Oct 18, 2017 - Regina

Regina’s eyes widened in disbelief, unsure if she had heard Emma clearly. But Emma’s words were playing on repeat in her head as she maintained their steady eye contact.

“You felt magic again when I touched you?” Regina asked, licking her lips as she felt them going dry.

Emma nodded slowly, her lips parted. “Yes, when I woke up and was in your arms, I felt that same feeling I remember experiencing all those years ago. I’ve been trying to figure out why, but nothing seems to make sense anymore. Not since you’ve been here.”

Regina felt every nerve ending in her body tingle and she watched Emma as the room around them blurred.

“Does that scare you? That I may have magic and that I felt it again somehow… with you?” Emma asked, her voice hesitant.

Regina crossed her arms for a moment, then immediately uncrossed them. She wanted to open up and tell Emma about her own magic, but the possibility of potentially ruining this moment between them made her body feel heavy.

“No, of course not. I could never fear you, Emma.” Regina inched closer to her, realizing now that they were only mere inches apart on the bed.

“Good, because I don’t think I could handle you fearing me,” Emma whispered.

“I need to tell you something,” Regina felt the words slipping from her mouth before she could stop them. But she felt it was only fair, after Emma opened up, that she at least share some of her story with Emma in return.

Emma lifted her head, her gaze meeting Regina’s once again. This intense, lingering stare they always ended up falling into became second nature to them now and Regina couldn’t help but smile every time their eyes burned into each other’s.

“I was born with a heart defect,” Regina began, her voice calm despite her racing heartbeat. “My parents kept it hidden from the commoners in our land, but I reached a point when they know something drastic needed to be done in order to save my life.”

Emma gasped, but kept her eyes locked on Regina’s, listening intently.

“I’m not afraid of magic. In fact, I’ve seen it many times firsthand. When I was verging on the edge of life and death, my father hunted down a sorcerer known in our realm for his healing abilities. He wasn’t sure if it would work, as this sorcerer’s reputation wasn’t exactly the most reliable… but it was my father’s only chance.”

“So, he found the sorcerer and he healed you?” Emma questioned.

“I guess you can say that. I’m not certain if healed is the right word. Did he save my life? Yes.”

“I don’t understand,” Emma paused. “If he saved your life, doesn’t that mean he healed you?”

“Sort of. I mean, yes, he healed me. But in his own way, the only way his abilities would allow.”

“What did he do, Regina?” Emma hadn’t meant to sound impatient, it was more out of concern that made her eager to know the answer, and Regina understood.

“He turned my heart to glass.”

Emma’s posture suddenly stiffened, and Regina averted her gaze, suddenly feeling tension in the air.

When moments had passed, and Emma still didn’t say anything, Regina broke the silence. “Emma?”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to understand,” Emma muttered.

Regina nodded, inching backward on the edge of the bed to give Emma some space. The closeness between them was setting her skin on fire and she couldn’t bear it.

She only managed to scoot back an inch before Emma reached for her hand. “No, don’t.”

Regina’s pulse quickened, and she let out an audible gasp. Emma’s green eyes were so bright, and she was looking at Regina like she was silently pleading for her to not pull away.

Regina recognized what she needed, feeling the same level of desire stirring inside of her. But she refused to give into it. These feelings, the way her body ached, the need to be closer… they were all new to her.

Regina cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Emma shook her head, Regina’s words snapping her out of a deep trance. “I’m glad you did.”

Regina exhaled for the first time in what felt like hours, the room suddenly returning to normal as her head stopped spinning.

“Does it hurt? Your heart?”

Regina laughed deeply, and the tension in the room dissipated. “No, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay. Good.”

The silence fell over them again for what felt like hours before Emma changed the subject.

“So how is your search going? Do you think you’ve found anyone you could see yourself marrying?”

The question made Regina’s body tense, cursing inwardly at the fact that Emma had the ability to make her briefly forget about the pressure collapsing in on her to find a potential king in the next few weeks. She sighed and shook her head.

“How about that man you were speaking with in the infirmary wing last week?”

Regina raised an eyebrow meticulously, then shook her head slowly. “You really are nosy, aren’t you?” She teased.

Emma raised her shoulders and pressed her lips together, “I can’t help it, I’ve been… curious.”

Regina laughed deeply again, feeling lighter for only a minute and thanking herself she already came up with a story for who Graham was when she released him a week ago.

“He’s actually a knight from my realm. He traveled up here last week because they anticipated my arrival back by now, so he came to check up on me. He’s a good man, very kind.”

“Do you love him? Do you think you’d marry him? He seemed interested in you,” Emma’s tone sounded bitter and a sullen pout fell across her lips.

Regina shook her head and she could almost see the muscles in Emma’s tensed jaw coming unclenched in relief. “I don’t love him, no.” She paused, then lowered her tone. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t end up marrying him,” Her voice trailed off.

“Why would you marry someone you don’t love?” Emma tilted her head to one side, furrowing her brows.

Regina let out a deep breath. “Because, when the sorcerer turned my heart to glass, it meant I’d never be capable of experiencing love ever again.”


	17. Oct 21, 2017 - Emma

A week had passed since Emma learned the truth about Regina’s glass heart, but something about all of it still didn’t sit well with her.

From the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful queen, she felt something. And she was certain Regina must have felt it as well. Having a heart made of glass didn't have to mean it wasn't able to work properly and allow Regina to experience all the emotions that a normal heart could.

No matter how many times she told herself this, though, she knew it wasn’t herself who needed convincing.

She paced up and down an empty hallway in the common areas of her castle, wondering what she could do to show Regina what Emma was certain of: she already knew how to love.

Maybe it was the way Regina treated those around her. Not like they were beneath her, as some queens would, but as equals. She knew empathy well, as demonstrated when Emma told her about her magic. She never judged, she just supported and listened. Those were clear marks for the capacity for compassion and friendship, and surely if she could possess those emotions, that ability to bond with others, she was capable of more. She was capable of falling in love.

An idea popped into Emma's head after a long hour of pacing, but it was one she knew her parents would never approve of.

If she could locate the sorcerer in the southern realm who healed Regina’s heart when she was younger, she could ask him if there was a remedy, or even just a possibility that she could love, despite the glass heart.

She headed to her father’s large study, knowing he kept maps of the southern realm there. If she set out on horseback just at dusk tonight, she could reach the southern realm by late sunrise and start searching for the sorcerer. The span between the two kingdoms was vast, but not impossible in one night’s journey.

She located the maps, then snuck up to her bedroom and began packing a small bag for her journey. She wasn’t certain how she’d sneak passed the guards, but she knew she’d have to try, for Regina’s sake.

* * *

As soon as it was dark, Emma shoved the map into her coat pocket and packed an extra map in her backpack that was flung loosely over one shoulder.

She couldn’t just walk out the main entry doors, she’d be spotted for sure, so she snuck out her bedroom window onto the small balcony and assessed the nearby trees.

She’d climbed these trees many times as a child and knew exactly how to get out over the castle’s walls, so she let out a breath and reached for the first branch, feeling relieved to see it could still hold her weight.

By the time she made it over the castle’s wall, she stopped to catch her breath and folded over, her hands bracing her knees. She lifted the white hood of her cloak over her head, hoping to conceal herself by blending in with the snow as she walked through the woods.

“Princess?” Emma heard someone whisper from only a few feet away, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

When Emma turned, she was face-to-face with the unfamiliar man, the one whose face she couldn’t place when she spotted him standing with Regina in the infirmary wing. Suddenly, her memory clicked and she remembered Regina telling Emma who he was.

“Please, don’t make me go back,” Emma sighed, uncertain how this knight would react.

“Where are you going?” He spoke softly, and Emma realized she may be able to talk her way out of this.

“I need to take a trip to the southern realm. I’m trying to locate a man, a sorcerer,” She tried, then realized what she needed to say to convince him. “It’s for Regina.”

At the sound of her name, Graham straightened his posture and smiled softly, his glass-like eyes shimmering. “Well, if it’s for Queen Regina, then how about I come along? I can protect you on your journey… that is, if you would like me to?”

Emma weighed her options. If she didn’t allow Graham to accompany her, there was a greater chance of him telling someone else of her escape plan. Besides, having someone who was from the south might work to her advantage.

Emma nodded, and they continued on their journey with him following beside her.

* * *

“I thought you were from here? Weren’t you a knight? Why do you seem like this is all new to you?” Emma narrowed her eyes after she realized Graham had led them down a wrong turn once again.

They’d entered the southern realm less than an hour ago, and Emma quickly noticed Graham looked as lost as she did. Emma peeled off another layer of clothing and shoved it in her backpack, still not used to the rising temperatures as they continued heading south.

Graham didn’t hesitate before responding. “I am actually new at this… at being a knight. Regina recruited me fairly recently, so I haven’t had much of an opportunity to venture out.”

Emma accepted the answer, figuring it made enough sense, but something about him still felt off to her and she couldn’t seem to place it. She kept her guard up as they both peered down at the map and switched their route.

By morning, they had reached the heart of town. It was a modern village setting, with many men and women whose sun-kissed skin looked as tan as Regina’s, and suddenly, everything reminded Emma of the brunette woman she had grown so close to over the past month.

Locating the sorcerer proved to be an easier task than she imagined. She spoke briefly to a few commoners who owned shops in the village, and many of them said that the sorcerer was well-known for his antique shop down on Main Street, though they all seemed to remain skeptical of him truly possessing any magical abilities. Instead, they raved about his business ethic and his lovely wife and son.

Emma didn’t care to hear much more about the man, who she learned went by Mr. Gold. She found the antique shop, the illuminated sign read: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiques Dealer.

She pushed open the door, ignoring the sign that said they were closed for the remainder of the day.

“Sorry, dearie, we are closing now.”

Emma sighed and walked up to the counter where Mr. Gold was standing. He was an older man, with long grey hair and soft, dark eyes.

“I’m not looking to buy anything, I was actually trying to locate you,” Emma started.

When Mr. Gold looked up and saw Emma for the first time, Emma could tell he immediately recognized her.

“Princess Emma, as I live and breathe” he said, his dark eyes wide yet focused on her as he bowed. "I don't believe our realm has ever been blessed with your presence before. What brings you down here to the south?" He smiled, suddenly intrigued.

“I came for some answers. I was hoping you could help me…”

Before she could say another word, a petite brunette appeared from behind a curtain in the back of the shop.

“Oh, hello,” the woman said, her voice kind.

“Belle, this is Princess Emma of the Northern Realm. Emma, this is my wife, Belle.”

Belle curtseyed politely, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess.”

“Emma is fine, thank you.” Belle nodded in agreement and smiled again.

“So, Emma. What kind of answers were you hoping to find here?” Mr. Gold cut in.

“It’s about your queen, Regina. She’s a good friend of mine. I," she stepped in closer, lowering her voice as though there were anyone else in the closed shop who could overhear their conversation. "I know about her condition. She told me about what you had to do for her when she was a young girl,” Emma paused for a moment, wondering how much of this was common knowledge. But when Mr. Gold nodded for her to continue, she did so.

“She told me about the — the side-effect of your healing?” Emma’s voice was wary, but both Belle and Mr. Gold’s faces didn’t waver, even after her mention of his magic.

“Ah, yes, an inability to love. I’m surprised she told you all of that, she must trust you greatly. Her father the late king - may he rest in peace - asked me to keep it confidential after I had healed her. Of course, I told my wife, but I kept my word."

Emma nodded, “Yes, well I was wondering if there’s any possibility that the side effect could be wrong?” Her tone was hopeful, but Belle dropped her gaze and Emma noticed.

“Unfortunately, dearie, I’ve performed healing rituals many times and the side effects held true each time.”

“It’s true,” Belle added, her apologetic tone was soothing but still hard to hear. “I’ve studied up on it as well.”

“But studies _can_ be wrong, can’t they?” Emma argued. “Do we have any hard evidence that proves it’s _impossible_  for her to feel love?”

Belle and Mr. Gold both sighed, and he shook his head. Belle’s face lit up though.

“How about you and I head down to the library. I can show you some of the articles I’ve read on this type of healing and we can dig for any other possibilities?” Belle’s ability to remain hopeful made Emma feel better and she nodded in agreement.

As they walked down to the library and Belle pulled out a key, fumbling to unlock the door, Emma couldn’t help but wonder how much her parents were worrying about her right now. Her cell phone was turned off and buried deep in her backpack. They’d surely be assembling a castle search party by now.

She pushed her concerns aside, knowing she needed to do this for Regina and would tell them the truth once she returned with the information she came to find.


	18. Oct 21, 2017 - Regina

“You still haven’t located Emma?” Snow’s panicked voice filled the room. “She couldn’t have gotten far…” The sound of her voice echoed in the distance and the mention of Emma’s name caused Regina to freeze in place as she descended down the stairway and lean in toward the direction Snow's voice was coming from.

“No, but we’ll find her, I promise,” King David assured his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. “She’s not a young girl anymore, I’m sure nothing is wrong.”

“But where would she have gone? I just don’t understand why she’d do this? Why wouldn’t she tell someone she she was leaving?”

Regina approached the sound of the worried voices, entering the room and cutting in on the conversation. “Emma is missing?”

Snow and David snapped their attention up to meet Regina’s gaze, recognizing a flash of worry appearing in her eyes.

“Yes. And though she tends to wander off and explore the castle grounds often, not a single guard has spotted her since yesterday and her phone is off.”

Regina drew her eyebrows together and felt an unfamiliar pain in her chest. “Where would she have gone?”

Snow exhaled a long breath and shrugged in defeat. “That’s the thing. There’s nowhere else for her to go. We thought for a moment that she may have tried to visit the southern realm, but quickly dismissed that idea when she realized she would have wanted you to accompany her. Did she mention anything to you at all about planning to leave the castle?”

Regina’s mouth went dry and she thought back on their last conversation. She finally told Emma she was incapable of love and all about the sorcerer turning her heart to glass, and she couldn’t help but feel like Emma’s disappearance had something to do with her.

“Regina, are you okay? You look a little pale,” David studied the young queen’s face carefully, still waiting for her to respond to his wife’s question.

“I’m okay, I’m just worried,” Regina let out a breath. “No, she didn’t mention anything to me,” Regina suddenly felt as if the oxygen in the room was depleting quickly.

“We’ll find her,” David placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. All Regina could do was nod as her gaze shifted to the floor before she ran out of the room.

 

* * *

**Back in the Southern Realm**

 

Belle walked her in the direction of a specific genre of books. The way she navigated the library was impressive, which Emma supposed made sense given that she must spend a lot of time in there.

Belle spent a few moments running her fingers over the spines of a few books on the shelf, appearing to know exactly what she was searching for.

“Here’s the book I was thinking of,” Belle declared, gently tugging a book from the shelf. “It’s all about using glass for healing in spells. How about you read through this one and see if you find anything and I’ll keep searching?”

Emma nodded and thanked her for her help as she sat down and unfolded the book.

Forty minutes later, Emma was still reading through each line of the large book, hoping to spot something that could be of use. Belle returned, carrying a few smaller titles, but Emma didn’t notice her at first, she was too engrossed in one specific line that she kept reading over and over.

“These may have some additional information,” Belle cut in.

“Belle, look at this,” Emma yelled, her index finger dragging along the sentence of the book. “It says here that there was an instance in the 1800s where a man who had been healed the same way as Regina ended up falling in love, despite the glass heart!”

Belle looked at her, shaking her head in disbelief. “May I see?”

Emma handed her the dark brown book and Belle read the line out loud. “Studies found that the subject experienced a typical feeling of love once he united with his one true love. Later, after close medical examination, it appears that the subject’s glass heart had managed to heal itself back to normal, working condition. Studies are inconclusive of how it occurred, but the glass around his heart seems to no longer be present.”

“Do you know what this means?” Emma’s eyes lit up as she spoke.

Belle nodded and smiled. "I suppose it may be possible after all," she said softly.

“I can cure her. I know I can!” Emma exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. “I’ve got to get back to Regina.”

She headed toward the door and turned to face Belle, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Thank you so much for your help, Belle! I finally have the answers I needed!”

Belle flashed a toothy grin, Emma’s joy was contagious, and watched as Emma located Graham outside the library and they rushed to head back home.


	19. Oct 23, 2017 - Emma

“Emma, oh thank goodness you’re okay!” Snow grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a hug the moment she spotted her. “Where did you go? We searched the entire realm for you!”

“I’m sorry, I had to go take care of something.”

King David entered the room, a sigh of relief washing over him as he spotted his daughter. “And what was it you needed to take care of that you couldn’t tell us about?”

Emma looked down at her palms, rubbing them together when she realized she couldn’t tell them the reason for her journey without exposing Regina’s secret.

“I went with a knight to the southern realm.”

“You did what?” Both Snow and David yelled in disbelief.

“Emma, we told you that you couldn’t go there and that it wasn’t safe,” David said, running both hands through his hair.

“I know, that’s why I didn’t go alone. But mother, father… I needed to retrieve some information. It was important!”

“What kind of information,” Snow asked. She didn’t seem angry, probably because she was just relieved her daughter returned home safely.

“It’s - it's confidential. I can’t tell you right now. Where’s Regina?” She looked around the room, hoping to spot the woman.

“I’m not sure, maybe she’s upstairs?”

Emma started to rush off, but David grabbed her wrist. “I’m not happy you ran off without telling us, especially since we’ve told you many times that you couldn’t go. But we’re glad you made it home safely, and that you at least had the sense to bring a knight to accompany you.”

David nodded at Graham, who was standing uncomfortably in the corner of the room. Graham nodded in return, accepting the silent gesture of gratitude from the king.

Emma sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time until she reached Regina’s bedroom. She knocked twice, impatiently waiting to hear Regina’s footsteps walking toward the door. But when she was met with silence, she headed downstairs and began to rummage through the castle to locate her.

When she finally found Regina, she was standing out on the terrace, her arms folded over her chest as she spoke. When Emma realized she was speaking to Graham, she tucked her slender body behind the bushes to listen, curious why he was confronting her first before she had the chance.

“Regina, just hear me out, okay?”

“I still have no idea what you’re trying to say, Graham,” Her tone was flat, and her expression was pinched.

“Emma will explain. We went to the southern realm, that’s why we were missing yesterday. Just please… when she tells you what we found, I beg you, my queen, please keep me alive, even if you don’t love me.”

“I truly have no idea what you’re talking about, dear, but I have no plans to kill you, especially since I am fairly certain we’re going to return to the south in a few days and we’ll have to get married.” Regina groaned in frustration and stomped off toward the courtyard. Emma watched as Graham went back inside and she jumped out and ran after Regina.

“Regina, hey. Wait up!” Emma called, reaching for Regina’s shoulder. “You can’t marry Graham,” she declared.

Regina’s face went pale when she realized Emma had overheard their interaction just now. The panic coursing through her was hard to handle, but instead she smiled. “You’re back… I heard you had run off. I must say, I’m a little disappointed you didn’t wait for me to accompany you on the journey like we had discussed.”

She did everything she could to hide to intense relief that was flooding through her insides at the sight of seeing Emma safely back at home.

Emma sighed, “Did you hear me? I said you can’t marry Graham! And I couldn’t go with you to the south because I went there to find someone _for_ you.”

“What do you mean? Who?” Regina crossed her arms for a moment, then uncrossed them and looked up at Emma.

“I located the sorcerer, the one who turned your heart to glass.”

Regina’s mouth fell open. “Emma…”

“No, I need to tell you what I found out! Please, just listen.”

Regina nodded, fixing her full attention on the blonde. She couldn’t help but smile when she noticed a few stray freckles that had appeared on her nose, likely from her short time spent in the southern sun.

“Mr. Gold, the sorcerer who healed you when you were younger… he told me the side effects were true,” She paused, taking a breath.

“Emma - “

“No, wait. But I refused to believe that, so his wife helped me do some research in their library. She helped me find something. Regina, you _can_ love!”

Regina blinked, suddenly at a loss for words. “What - what do you mean I can love?” She shook her head.

“I read about a study conducted on a man decades ago whose heart had been turned to glass like yours. But once he’d met his true love, his heart healed itself back to normal and he fell in love with someone!”

Regina’s eyes were wide, filled with both disbelief and with a whole lot of something else that Emma could not quite decipher. "Emma, that’s great. But even if I did believe that, I don’t have a - a  _true love_ ,” she scoffed at the last two words. “Even if there is someone destined for me somewhere, which I’m not even sure I believe, I’m out of time.”

“But don’t you see? There’s _hope_. Your heart can be healed, and you _can_ love!”

Emma took ahold of Regina’s hands, looking into her eyes, but unable to say what she wished she had the courage to admit.

“I really do appreciate you going there and finding answers, Emma. It means... more to me than I can express with words. But I’ll be heading back to the south in a few days and I’ll be marrying Graham, so I can keep my crown,” Regina’s eyes were still brimmed with conflict, but her tone was now sharp and cold.

Emma knew she shouldn’t push it any further, but she had one last question before she could allow Regina to leave. “Why did Graham ask you not to kill him? I can’t seem to understand why he thinks you’d be capable of hurting anyone?”

Regina laughed, her voice deeper than Emma was used to and it made her blood run cold.

“Of course I wouldn’t hurt him. He meant it figuratively, I presume. If he accompanied you and learned about me being able to find a true love, he probably thought he’d be losing me. He loves me very much, but — as you know — I don’t love him. I _can't_ love him, or anyone else.”

Before Emma could respond, she watched Regina hurry inside and the sound of the door to their courtyard slammed shut.


	20. Oct 30, 2017 - Regina

It was early evening, and the snow seemed to be falling heavier than Regina had witnessed since her arrival here. She had been in the northern realm for exactly a month now, and tomorrow was the day she planned to head home and announce her engagement to Graham.

She continued packing up her things when she spotted her camera on the nightstand. She picked it up and turned it on, beginning to click through the scroll of memories she had captured on film in the past month while she was here.

She stopped on a picture of Emma she had taken a few weeks prior. They were exploring a forest and the snow was falling. Emma’s white cloak against the snow, paired with her blonde hair and porcelain skin, looked too perfect not to get a photo of.

She posed Emma, both women giggling as they tried to get the shot just right, and the end result was breathtaking.

The snow was caught in her jet black eyelashes, her green eyes shone bright, even through the camera lens, and the natural rosy color of her lips was prominent.

She must have been admiring it for much longer than she realized, because it wasn’t until she heard a knock at her door that she was snapped back to reality.

She opened the door and Emma greeted her with a smile and a soft hug.

“You’re still packing?” Emma asked, more of an observation than a question, as she plopped down on the bed and watched Regina who continued folding clothing and placing them in her bag.

“Is it selfish to say I don’t want you to go back yet?”

Regina laughed and looked over her shoulder. “It’s not selfish, but I do have to go. But now that you’re apparently an expert on navigating to my land, I’m sure this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

Emma’s breath caught and she felt a burning in her throat at the thought of never seeing Regina again. “It’s just that… I’ve never met anyone like you, Regina. I know this sounds ridiculous,” Emma paused and licked her lips. “But I feel like I can be myself around you in a way I’ve never experienced before. You’re the only person I felt I could talk to about my magic, and you really —“ she exhaled quickly. “You mean a lot to me.”

Regina’s nerves tingled, her heart pounding as she couldn’t help but lean in closer to Emma. “I know what you mean,” she whispered in return.

Emma extended her hand and Regina reached out to grab it, their fingers lacing together as their eyes met like they had a thousand times before, but this time felt different. Regina felt that familiar pull she had when she was around Emma, and she didn't have to wonder whether Emma felt it as well.

Emma stroked the heel of Regina’s palm with her thumb and Regina smiled then closed her eyes, the feeling of contentment overwhelming her.

“I wish you could bring me back with you,” Emma whispered.

Regina reached her other hand over her body and placed it on top of their intertwined hands, but when her skin made contact with the bangle on Emma’s wrist, she yelped and snapped her hand away.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Emma gasped.

Regina finally understood now. Those times when Emma had burned her… it was because of the silver bracelet on her wrist.

“Emma, where did you get that bracelet?” Regina’s voice was full of both concern and dread as her mind came to its own conclusion.

“My parents gave it to me that day after I saved the bluebird. You know… when I first suspected that I might have magic? They said it was a gift and to always wear it. Why?”

Regina ran her hand through her hair. “I know this sounds crazy, but,” she took a slow breath. “I think that bracelet is containing your magic somehow. Preventing you from healing anything again.”

“What makes you think that?” Emma’s gaze fell on the bracelet and she twisted it around her wrist, like she always did out of habit.

“I think it repels magic.”

“But then why would it hurt you?” Emma’s narrowed eyes were light, but she couldn’t conceal the confusion written on her face.

Regina knew she needed to tell Emma about her magic, but if she told her now, would she be angry from keeping it from her for so long?

Instead, Regina shrugged and rubbed her throbbing temple, ashamed of keeping her magic hidden from Emma, and even more ashamed that she was choosing to continue to do so.

“I’ll just take it off then, I don’t want it hurting you, or anyone else.” Emma unfastened the clasp for the first time in years, and the bracelet fell to the floor. For the first time, she felt a lightness washing over her and she realized Regina must have been right.

But then a new sensation came over her when she looked back up at Regina. She had always felt a strong pull toward Regina, but now, the pull felt more like an instinct. Like she needed to reach out and touch Regina, to close the gap between them.

The hairs on Regina’s arms felt like they were standing on edge when she looked at Emma. The way she was looking at her was something she’d never seen before. Emma’s posture was relaxed, but she looked like she was in pain, like she was being restrained and fighting against it.

“Emma...” Regina spoke, making her name sound like an entire sentence. But before she could say another word, she felt Emma close the gap between them completely as Emma’s soft lips pressed against hers.

Regina melted, overwhelmed by the fluttering sensation in her chest. She parted her lips slightly, deepening the kiss, and pushed Emma backward onto the bed, both women refusing to break the kiss as they realized how badly they craved this.

Regina moaned lightly as Emma’s hands tangled into her hair, and all of Regina’s inhibitions vanished when she brushed her fingers against the exposed skin at the nape of Emma’s neck.

Their mouths relished each other’s, alternating between softer, delicate kisses and hard and passionate ones. Emma was delicate, yet precise in a way that made Regina dizzy.

She tried to commit the way she felt to memory, knowing she had never felt more alive and she refused to ever let herself forget it.

A lustful thought washed over her in tandem with Emma’s tongue against hers. She wanted this to last a long time.

Forever, if possible.

Her body went weak with this realization, hyper-aware of every single one of her senses. But when she realized where she was and what was happening, she snapped back quickly.

Emma looked at her, her pupils larger and darker than Emma had ever seen them before. She ached for more, but Regina pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Regina murmured as she stood up and ran out of the room, eager to get some fresh air.


	21. Oct 31, 2017 - Regina

After running out of her bedroom, she was certain she’d heard Emma follow her outside, but Regina never confronted the blonde, remaining tucked behind a tree and trying to still her breath.

She slumped her body against the thick tree, sliding down until she was sitting completely in the snow, her head buried in her hands as she sobbed.

Hours passed, and Regina stared up at the trees, beautifully coated with snow, still consumed by her racing mind that refused to shut up.

She used the heel of her hand to wipe her fallen tears and finally stood up, brushing the loose snow off her body that had gone numb in the cold, night air.

She wasn’t even sure what caused her to grow so upset, but she knew one thing for sure: Emma needed to know the truth… all of it.

The sun hadn’t even begun to make an appearance in the sky yet, and Regina guessed it was probably around 4 a.m., but she quietly tiptoed down to Emma’s bedroom.

She turned the handle, not wanting to knock and wake her yet. The truth was, all she wanted to do was climb into bed beside her and pull her tight until she felt better.

When she swung the door open, she was surprised to see Emma awake and peering at her behind her forest-green eyes that looked glossed over from tears and lack of sleep.

“I’m sorry, Regina. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I would never have done it if I knew it would have upset you,” Emma began, but then changed her mind. “Actually, no. I still would have. I don’t know what came over me, it was like I couldn’t control myself and something was pulling me toward you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Regina whispered, sitting down beside her in bed and wiping a stray tear from the blonde’s cheek. “It wasn’t the kiss that upset me.”

Regina’s nervous fiddling of her hands made Emma go silent in confusion.

“When you kissed me, something happened,” Regina lowered her voice. “Emma, I felt something.”

“You mean…” Emma’s voice trailed.

“Something inside me changed, it felt _different_. Like I was being electrocuted but in a way that woke me up, not causing me pain.”

“I don’t understand,” Emma whispered, and Regina grabbed her hand, reaching to find her bracelet on her wrist but noticed it was missing.

“You have magic, Emma. You’re a healer, and I think you might have healed me.”

“I, I healed you? With magic?”

“I think so. I’m not certain,” Regina knew of a way to find out, and she knew now was the time to give it a try. “But I have a good guess at how I can figure it out.”

“How can you do that?”

“I lied to you, Emma. You asked if I believed in magic and I told you I did believe… but only because I had witnessed it. What I failed to tell you is that I have magic of my own.”

Emma blinked, her lips parting and her eyes narrowing. “You do?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you right away. And when I finally realized I needed to, I was afraid you’d be mad for keeping it from you for this long,” Regina explained. “And I understand if you’re angry now.”

Emma's eyes softened as they took in the fear on Regina's face. “Regina, I’m not angry. I just wish you had told me instead of feeling like you had to keep it bottled up and hidden. I know how difficult and isolating that feels. Can you tell me about your magic? And why do you think that can help prove I used magic on you?”

“My magic allows me to manipulate glass. For example, I can break glass with my mind and then mend it back together. I can also create new objects out of glass, but I learned that by accident… when I created Graham.”

Emma mouth hung open and her hand shot up to catch it. “What do you mean you created him?”

“I… he’s made out of glass.” Regina couldn’t figure out what else to say, so she stopped here, turning to read Emma’s face for any potential reaction.

When Emma opened her mouth to speak, Regina anticipated questions about Graham, but those questions didn’t come.

“So how do you know I healed you based on your magic?”

“This is how I plan to find out.” Regina stood up, walking over to the small vanity mirror mounted over her dresser. She reached out and touched it with her index finger. But nothing happened. Not only did the glass not move, but the feeling that always built inside her when she used magic was gone.

Could that mean...?

She looked back at the glass and frowned at her reflection staring back at her.

“I can’t manipulate the glass. Does that... does that mean my heart is... normal now?” She breathed, a rush of relief she never expected to feel washing over her.

“I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to take away your powers…”

“Emma, no. Do you understand? You healed me. My heart isn’t glass, and yet I’m not dead. I feel better than I’ve ever felt in my entire life. I don’t need magic… I have something much better.”

Emma averted her gaze, unsure if she believed Regina’s words. At this point, Emma wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up any minute now and realized this was all a dream.

“Did you ever use glass to heal me?”

The question took Regina by surprise, and she cocked her head to the side briefly before nodding as she walked to sit back down beside Emma.

“When you fell out of the tree,” Regina brought her thumb up to graze the fair skin on Emma’s forehead. “Your head was bleeding, so I used glass to mend the cut back together.” Her thumb trailed down, tracing over her temple then down her cheek and across her jawline.

Emma put her hands on Regina’s shoulders. “Regina, this all makes sense now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I always felt a pull to you, perhaps it was my magic wanting to heal you, or it was something much greater,” She smiled, hoping Regina understood. “But after that day, the pull was even more intense. Like a piece of you was ingrained inside of me and I was magnetic, being tugged toward you at all times.

“Does it still feel that way, even if I don’t have magic?” Regina’s mind was racing, not able to understand the complexity of all of this when all she could think of was the way Emma’s skin felt beneath her touch.

Emma nodded. “Your magic may be gone, but the glass was still a part of you. It always will be.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina apologized. “I shouldn’t have healed you with glass like that.”

“Regina, no. Don’t apologize. I’m happy about it. Not only because you healed my head, but because now a piece of the woman I love is inside me.”

A warm feeling of euphoria jolted inside Regina when she realized what Emma just said. Her cheeks burned, and her dark eyes locked on Emma. “You love me?”

“I think I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. The day you arrived, as I was tucked behind a tree, I couldn’t look away and knew I needed you in my life.”

Regina’s eyes said everything she needed to say, yearning to reach out and touch Emma as she parted her lips, hungry with desire.

When Regina’s mouth collided with Emma’s, both women let out a soft moan and for the first time, Regina’s racing heartbeat made her knees go weak, knowing it was a real, beating heart and not just a piece of glass.


	22. Nov 1, 2017 - Regina

The feeling of Emma’s arms holding her tightly when she woke up the next morning gave her a newfound sense of delight.

She pressed her hand to her chest, smiling at the way her heartbeat felt against the palm of her hand, then wiggled to rotate so she was face-to-face with a sleeping Emma.

She placed a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead and stared at the blonde with a silly grin she hoped would never leave her face.

“You’re staring,” Emma whispered, her eyes still closed but a soft smile slipping over her.

“Shh. I’m admiring. Go back to sleep.” She reached out and brushed Emma’s loosely-wound curls out of her face, stroking her hair gently.

Emma opened her eyes, peering over at Regina who was curled against her chest now, a smirk formed on her lips. “It’s too early to wake up,” Emma groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

“Hey!” Regina teased, reaching to yank the pillow off but Emma caught her hand and rolled them over until she was pressed flat on top of her with Regina peering up at her with glowing eyes.

Their mouths crashed together again, and Regina gasped, not realizing how much she already missed the sensation of Emma’s lips on hers in the short period of time that passed since she last felt them.

Emma relished the feel of Regina’s tongue against hers as neither dared to stop for breath.

When Regina finally pulled back, her body enjoying the weight of Emma’s on top of her, she peered down at Emma’s lips and then back up to meet her eyes, her thick eyelashes fluttering, as she let out a deep sigh of contentment.

Emma kissed her again then rolled over and pulled Regina up onto her chest.

“I’ll never get tired of waking up to you,” Emma whispered.

“Well, we will see about that, I suppose. What do you plan to tell your parents though?”

Emma cursed inwardly, forgetting to figure out what to do about them and where they would go from here. “I’ll just tell them everything. About my magic, about your heart, about how much I love you.”

“We can do it together, if you’d like?” Regina suggested, and Emma nodded, smiling.

“I’m going to shower first, then we can tell them over breakfast.”

“Great idea, I’ll join you,” Regina smirked, biting her bottom lip.

Emma laughed, then climbed out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

“Good morning, Emma. Regina. How did you both sleep?” Snow asked as they entered the kitchen and David pulled out their chairs.

Both women looked at each other and smirked, nearly reading each other’s thoughts.

Snow shot up an eyebrow, realizing they were both mutually laughing about something and noticing that her daughter’s skin was flushed with a warm pink glow.

“We slept wonderfully. Actually, there’s something we need to tell you,” Emma began and Regina placed a supporting hand on the small of her back, which made David smile and shake his head in amusement. He already knew where this was going, but he sat down in his chair and leaned in closer to the table.

“Well, I’m all ears,” Snow smiled, her eyes wide and cheeks rosy.

“Where do I begin?” Emma asked, looking at Regina and smiling again then turning back to face her parents. “For starters, mom, dad… I know about my magic.”

Snow’s eyes shifted, finding comfort in David’s eyes who shot her a reassuring look, despite his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“No need to come up with any excuses, I know you both already knew and tried to help me. But I don’t need you to do that, although I appreciate it.”

Snow twisted in her chair, looking like she was eager to find an escape from this conversation.

David was the first to speak, “We just wanted to protect you, Emma. We didn’t know what you were capable of, and you were so young…”

“It’s okay, dad. I really do understand. But I’m older now, and I know what I’m capable of.”

“And what is that?” Snow asked.

“I can heal things. Like that bluebird? But I can heal other things… people.”

Snow’s mouth fell open and David let out a breath. “How do you know?”

“Because she healed me,” Regina cut in.

Snow and David both glanced at her, swallowing hard.

“She healed you? How?” Snow asked.

“I was born with a heart defect,” Regina began. “A sorcerer turned my heart to glass to prevent me from dying when I was sixteen years old. But Emma,” she stopped and reached under the table to grab Emma’s hand. “Emma healed my heart completely back to normal.”

David shook his head, baffled. “Your heart was made of glass?”

Regina nodded, “It was a terrible price to pay, but it meant I could live, so my father did what was necessary. I’m sure you both would have done the same,” she reminded them. “But your daughter saved me, and also ridded me of a terrible side effect.”

“What kind of side effect?” Snow asked, her tone full of concern for the young woman’s health.

“I was unable to love, but I can now.” Regina leaned closer to Emma and finally, Snow understood.

David smiled and stood up.“I’m so proud of you, sweetie.” He kissed Emma’s head then smiled at Regina. “My daughter is lucky to have you.”

Snow jumped out of her chair, and Regina was certain the woman was about to start cheering or jumping up and down, but instead her eyes went wide, and she was glowing. She reached across the table, grabbing ahold of both of their hands and she smiled. “I’m so happy for both of you,” She radiated.

“Thank you, both of you…” Emma smiled at her parents, realizing she was so grateful she had both of them. “Now, here’s the part you may not like.”

“Oh, let me sit down for this,” David joked.

“We were thinking, if Regina and I were a couple, why not unite the northern and southern realms? We could be one unified kingdom and we can all rule, together.”

Snow and David exchanged a glance, and neither Regina nor Emma could read their expression for a moment, but when David nodded, and Snow beamed, they knew they approved of the idea.

David placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder and looked down to meet her gaze. “All along, we thought the prophecy of two worlds colliding could be a terrible evil. Who would have known it meant our daughter’s magic would lead to the two realms becoming one,” he chuckled softly and they all smiled.


	23. Epilogue: Jan 2018 - Emma & Regina

“Emma, sweetie, you need to relax. You look beautiful,” David sighed as his daughter continued to fuss with the veil that fell from the white gold crown perched on top of her head. Its diamond detailing complimented the beading of her white gown and she took one more glance in the mirror.

Her curls were neater than usual, flowing through a waterfall braid framing her head. She smiled when she looked at the braid, remembering the night Regina spent teaching her how to do it. The curls flowed loosely down over her shoulders and she brought her hands to her blushed cheeks when she couldn’t contain her smile.

“Your mother and I have a gift for you. I was going to wait until after the ceremony, but I think it would be beautiful with your dress,” David declared as he fumbled through the inner pocket of his tuxedo, pulling out a slender velvet box.

“Dad, don’t make me cry before the ceremony,” Emma laughed, her eyes pooling with tears desperate to fall. But David just smiled and popped open the box, pushing it forward so Emma could get a better glance.

“Oh my god, is that?” Emma began and David nodded.

“It’s your bangle. We had a replica made. This one won’t prevent you from using magic. But you’ve grown so used to wearing it every day, and I know how much you love it.”

“Put it on me, please,” Emma asked eagerly, holding her wrist out to her father.

David fastened the bangle’s clasp and Emma smiled as she rotated her wrist back and forth, admiring the diamonds lining the woven vines and intricate detail.

Emma pulled her father in for a tight hug then looked up at him, “You ready to walk me down the aisle?”

* * *

“Thanks for helping me get dressed, Snow. It’s nice to feel like I have a family once again,” Regina said as Snow helped fasten the clasp of her strappy heel.

“You don’t have to _feel_  like you have a family. You **have**  one, now and forever,” Snow smiled and it radiated off of her and onto Regina, who couldn’t help but flash a grin in return.

She peered into her reflection once more. Months had passed since her magic was gone, and every time she looked into a mirror, she expected to feel a sense of disappointment. Or to feel like something was missing. But that feeling never came.

All she saw was her own reflection and her own happiness and the love she possessed for not only Emma, but for her kingdom, for her family, for the lifetime of memories she had waiting for her.

“You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen,” Snow admitted.

“That’s because you haven’t seen your daughter yet.”

Snow’s cheeks flushed a warm rose color at Regina’s comment. “Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a gift!” She began to rummage through her small purse.

Snow opened the velvet box, revealing a white gold and diamond necklace that had similar detailing to Emma’s bangle.

Regina’s eyes softened and she placed a hand over her heart. “Just like Emma’s,” was all she managed to say and Snow nodded.

“It’s perfect! Could you put it on?”

“Yes, of course.”

Regina turned to look at herself once again as Snow’s hands slid delicately around her neck, careful not to mess up the intricate updo where her crown was perched atop. She fastened the clasp of the necklace and smiled at Regina’s reflection in the mirror. “Beautiful!” Snow exclaimed.

“It really is, isn’t it?”

“Are you ready?”

Regina nodded, her eyes lighting up and her grin wide.

* * *

The number of people in attendance at the ceremony was astounding. Every member of the northern and southern realm came together to see their two kingdoms join together as one.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” stated the officiant. He looked between both Emma and Regina and smiled. “You may now kiss your queen.”

Emma’s green eyes lit up and both women locked eyes momentarily, like they had done thousands of times before. Emma recognized the familiar look of overwhelming love in Regina’s eyes, and wrapped her arms over her wife’s shoulders to pull her closer as their lips met.

Regina lost awareness of everyone else in the room as her entire body melted into the kiss. The blissful jolt of electricity running through her as a result of Emma’s lips always had that affect on her.

When they broke apart, Emma’s lips were still parted and Regina couldn’t help but bring her hand up to run her fingertips over Emma’s flushed cheek as they both smiled.

* * *

The reception following the ceremony was everything a young princess could hope for it to be, and much, much more.

Regina never thought this day would come when she’d feel so whole. So happy. So in love.

She leaned in toward her bride, interlacing their fingers once again before whispering in Emma’s ear, “So, are you ready for our honeymoon, darling?”

Emma’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “You know, I had spent my entire childhood wanting to explore the southern realm. I never thought the day would come when I’d be able to go there with someone I love. Someone who will show me everything there is to know and love about it!”

Regina kissed her cheek and Emma’s heart raced as she relished at the feel of Regina’s warmth.

“You’ll make a lovely queen, Emma. The people of the southern realm will adore you as much as I do.”

“I can’t believe we get to do this, together.”

They kissed once more then went to mingle with some of the guests who still were lingering at the reception, well into the late hours.  
Regina recognized Graham among a circle of knights gathered around, enjoying their drinks and engaged in a conversation. She stared at him for a few moments and when he felt eyes burning into the back of his head, he turned and looked over his shoulder.

“Do you want to go talk to him alone?” Emma asked, giving her wife’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Regina shook her head and kept her hand in its place where it belonged, interlaced with Emma’s, as Graham approached the two young queens.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Graham beat her to it.

“Congratulations are in order, your majesties,” he said with a smile, looking between both Emma and Regina.

“Thank you,” Regina began. “Graham, I just want to apologize —“

“There’s no need to apologize, Regina. How could I ever feel anything but eternally grateful to you for giving me such a wonderful life?”

Regina blinked a few times, her mind in disbelief.

“You’ve allowed me to become my own person, to join the other knights, to defend our kingdom. Besides, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, my queen. And I can see that you truly are,” Graham finished with a smile.

Regina nodded and smiled back at him. “I have never been happier. Thank you, Graham.”

He bowed before both Emma and Regina before returning to his spot with the other knights and Emma couldn’t help but notice the look of relief and gratitude that crept across Regina as her eyes softened.

Emma stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Regina and pressing her lips against hers once more.

* * *

Emma’s entire body hummed with joy as they lie in bed later that evening. They didn’t know if all the guests had even left yet, but they were exhausted and had a busy journey ahead of them, so they slipped off and back up to Emma’s room. 

They were clad in matching silk nightgowns, one white and one black.

“I love you, Emma,” Regina whispered as she pulled Emma closer and wrapped an arm under her shoulder.

Emma rested her head down on Regina’s chest, snuggling in closer to her wife. “I love you, too.”

Emma’s eyes fluttered closed in content, and she fell asleep listening to her new favorite sound: the sound of Regina’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Her Glass Heart [Cover Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782346) by [coffeesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime)




End file.
